No Way Out (A Doctor Who FanFiction)
by TimeladyAlly
Summary: Ever heard the expression Not just a pretty face Yeah, there's more to life... Cita - A 900 year-old Timelord who everyone knows to be dead. The Doctor - Cita's ex boyfriend who is also a 900 year-old Timelord. The Master - Childhood friend of the two who, as a Timelord, has gone insane. What will happen when these three reunite and have to work together to save millions of lives?
1. NWO AN

**HELLO! SO THIS IS MY DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION.**

**I'M TIMELADYALLY, OR ASR11415 AS SOME OF YOU MIGHT KNOW ME AS. MY NAME IS ALLYSON ROSE AND I TOTALLY LOVE DOCTOR WHO. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY.**

**OH, AND IF MY AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTERS DON'T MAKE SENSE, IT'S BECAUSE THIS STORY IS ON ANOTHER WEBSITE.**

**YEP, YOU CAN FIND THIS FANFICTION ON A WEBSITE THAT I'M NOT ALOUD TO SAY :P LOL JUST SEARCH MY USERNAME...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 1-Dreams Come True

_I stood with a group of children who, like me, had already gone through their initiation. Honestly, I almost fainted. The light: the golden light, staring at me, straight through time. It was so bright, so beautiful, yet it filled me with guilt. I only stood there for a minute or two before I was told to stand where I currently am now. I finally decided to pay attention to the other children who were at the initiation. A few children went ahead, most of them looking scared to death afterwards, but then a boy caught my attention._

_Theta Sigma, I think his name is. I know he goes to the academy, but we've never really spoken. The reason he caught my attention was because everyone was looking at him. He had just looked into all of time and space and he was just, walking away. It didn't feel right, just watching him walk away, so when nobody was paying attention, I slipped out of my group and ran to catch up to him. When I finally found him, he sat against a wall, deep in thought. I didn't think he saw me, but I approached anyway. I slid down the wall and sat next to him. Still, he did not look towards me. Since he was obviously wasn't going to start a conversation, I decided to._

_"It's amazing isn't it? All of time and space, and we're stuck sitting here," I honestly was just rambling, because I've never been a good conversation starter. I continued, "I dream of traveling the stars, even if it takes hundreds of years."_

_He finally spoke, "It will only take that long if you allow it to. You could go out there right now, yet as you said, we're just sitting here," he spoke with courage, with the wisdom that not many have._

_"Look around," I said, taking in my surroundings, "It's beautiful, the suns, the mountains, I'll always know this as my childhood home. But, this doesn't feel right, I mean, we just looked into time itself, I should feel like I have power over the dalek emperor, yet I feel lost."_

_"I know that feeling," he spoke quietly and turned to look me in the eyes; His eyes. I will never forget those eyes. He looked into me like he was trying to find something. And that was the first time. The first time I ever had a vision._

_My vision blurred a bit, ok, so not a bit, a lot. I was about to tell him, but something stopped me; A voice. Not just a voice, but a familiar voice. This was the voice I heard when I looked into the untempered schism. It was very quiet, I couldn't hear half of what it was saying, but I did hear something; something that sounded like a poem._

_"Trust him, for he brings the light,_

_Rely on him, for he does the right,_

_Understand him, for it will help with what is to come,_

_Sweet little Cita, he knows the one with the drums,_

_Time and space, your futures awaits,_

_It is, you know, your never ending fate,_

_Now don't cry, it shall end with a yelp,_

_Give yourself to him, for he can help"_

_The poem thoroughly confused me. First, I'm not one to do what's right. Second, I don't know what drums it talked about. Third, I'm not dying with a yelp. Fourth, I'm not giving myself to anyone, any time soon! And fifth, WHO THE HELL SAID THAT!_

_I heard my name in the distance and my vision started to clear. Theta was still staring at me, possibly trying to find out if I'm crazy or not. I quickly stood up; he did the same as I brushed off my dress. I turned to speak to him,_

_"I've gotta go. See you at the academy possibly?" It was both a question and a statement. One, I know that he goes there, but also I don't know if I'll find him. He simply nodded at this and I turned to walk away. I found that it was my mother calling my name, and she scolded me for running away, but I didn't care. As I said before, I'm never one to do the right thing._

My eyes flung open and I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought of my dream, the day I met my wonderful Theta. Everything was so different back then. I have a new life now. But every once in a while, I feel myself reliving some memories, and I smile to myself.


	3. Chapter 2-Childhood Friends Huh

I walked through my apartment in my pajamas, planning to eat something for breakfast. My apartment is surprisingly normal for a 908 year old alien. The only odd things that are noticeable are some paintings of my home planet, Gallifrey. If any of my friends come over and ask about it, I'll just tell them that it's from some T.V. show.

Oh, yeah, I'm also hiding in plain sight from my lost alien lover. I'm living in the 21st century now, and that might just be the stupidest thing I've ever done. My alien lover, a man called The Doctor, is always snooping around with his "companions." I know that I left him, but he didn't even try to find me. but, oh well. I haven't seen that sexy son of a bitch for 850 years, and even though deep down I would love to be in his arms, I can't.

Nope, not gonna happen. I am not gonna tell you my whole sappy love story. You would probably think I'm some psychopathic human who believes in time travel. Actually, now that I think of it, it's not really a love story, considering I should be dead. Yeah, I probably should introduce myself entirely.

I am a 908 year old timelady from Gallifrey with 2 out of the 3 names you should have by this age. I have the name I was born with, which I can't tell you. My academy name, that's Delta-Cita, which is why I go by Cita. And then, the one I don't have would be a title, unlike my ex-lover The Doctor. I am one of only three timelords left in this universe, the others being my childhood friends The Doctor(Theta Sigma) and The Master(Koschei). I have known them since we were 6 years old and now we're the only timelords left. All the other timelords were killed in the Time War. All but the three biggest troublemakers on Gallifrey, Theta Sigma, Delta-Cita, and Koschei.

But all of that is in the past. I haven't seen The Doctor in 850 years and The Master is busy trying to take over the world. Even though he tried to take over the world, he still is my best friend. Anyway, the past is the past, let's get back to my normal apartment.

Did I say normal? I meant really really boring. I don't really have a boring life, considering I lied about trying to be normal. Hidden away, in a far away place is a car that I reassembled to be able to travel through time and space. I travel from Victorian London to modern day Florida, it doesn't matter. Just as long as I'm traveling, I'm fine with it. sadly, I don't have a TARDIS like The Doctor does. Yep, The Doctor has a TARDIS while The Master and I are stuck on Earth without one. Speaking about The Master, there's my phone right now.

"Sup Kos. What could be soooo important for you to call me." I'm a very weird and sarcastic person.

"Hehe very funny. Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

I sighed. "Does it have to do with taking over the world and turning it into a living hell?"

"Possibly"

"Wait when are you calling from?"

"I'm calling from 2008. And, yes, I'm on the Valiant. Yes, I'm ruling the world. And yes, I would like pepperonis on that." The Master was always a joker

"Haha very funny. 2008 yeah, interesting didn't think I'd hear from you until 2009, but here you are meaning that whatever you need is very important."

"Ok, so you probably know that 2008 is when the humans from the end of the universe come and the TARDIS is a paradox and all that useless shit, but did you know that I have The Doctor as my prisoner." I could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Bitch, I'm in 2014, if you had held The Doctor prisoner, I would have known." I am the boss!

He laughed. " Except you've been avoiding him. You don't hear any news about him because your hiding from anything that might have to do with him. Ok, and before you start bitching at me, hear me out. I want you to come to the Valiant and make it look like you've been on my side the whole time, and then, he would feel guilty that he never looked for you and..."

"KOS! There is no fucking way I'm going to see him. If he sees me, he's going to want me to travel with him again, and we both know that can't happen." Yes, sadly, that can't happen, even if I wanted to travel with him.

"Sweet little Cita, can I just remind you that you have regenerated since The Doctors seen you. You're an entirely different person. Not only do you look like someone else, but he thinks you're dead!" Kos was now screaming into the phone.

"Yeah, but if I were to go there, you would end up telling him that it's me because your a backstabbing son of a bitch." Childhood best friends for the win!

"Come on Cita! I rarely ask you for favors. Just, do it for old times sake. And, please don't make some bitchy remark about how we used to be best friends not enemies cus that's just going to ruin my mood."

This is a big decision. Yes, there is a chance that he will ask me to travel with him again, and yes, it will be hard to decline, but I have to see him. It took me 850 years to realize this, but i owe him. I just disappeared, faked my own death in the middle of our relationship. What kind of person does that make me? A player? No, I need to apologize. Im going to apologize and then run away, hoping he won't follow me. I finally had the words of my response.

"Where do you want to meet?"

**AND CHAPTER TWO IS DONE. DID YOU LIKE IT!? THERE JUST AREN'T ENOUGH DOCTOR WHO FANFICTIONS OUT THERE THAT INCLUDE THE MASTER. I MEAN, COME ON! THE MASTER IS AMAZING. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, COMMENTS ARE WELL APPRECIATED, AS ARE VOTES. OH AND PEARL, IF YOUR READING THIS, I TYPED THIS WHOLE THING IN ONE DAY...BLAHH...I'M BEING RANDOM AREN'T I? OK, WELL, BYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 3-Long Time No See

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! BTW THE MASTER IS BY FAR, ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS...OK, CONTINUE READING...**

I showed up where he said to meet and waited. I haven't been in 2008 since...well, when it was actually 2008. Time travel is very confusing sometimes. My point is, nothing happens in 2008, or at least it's said. 2008 is actually the year The Master took over, but in 2009, that year was deleted from time and never happened. Guess I know who deleted it now. Ya know, I'm having second thoughts about this.

My thoughts are gonna have to wait cause all of a sudden, there are like 20 soldiers, in full uniform with their guns, in front of me. And who's leading them; you guessed it, The Master. I do like this regeneration of him, reminds me of when he was a kid. Oh god he's smiling, I can only imagine what he is thinking right now.

**-THE MASTER'S P.O.V.-**

And there she is, my wonderful Cita. Like usual, she's wearing only dark colors and is leaning against a brick wall with her "I can't believe I'm doing this for that idiot" look. I love that look, reminds me when we used to bitch at each other for fun on Gallifrey. I hold out my arms as a way of greeting and speak.

"Ah, Cita, how nice of you to join us on this wonderful day. Now, did you remember the pepperoni?" I smirked at her.

"The one and only, only person in the world who uses a joke about pepperoni twice." I could tell she was smirking in the inside.

Before I said anything else, she was hugging me, and I was hugging her back. Oh, how I had missed her. She always knew how to piss me off and cheer me up. She always kept our little secrets from our friends. She was just, kind. Always there when needed her. As we hugged, I whispered in her ear.

"I love it when you use my name; reminds me that I'm talking to a friend."

We let go of each other and stood there awkwardly. I don't know about her, considering were time travelers, but I haven't seen her in years. She did fake her death, so I made sure to give her some space. Besides, I am the only person alive that knows why she left The Doctor. And I can use that against him.

"So, are you ready to see your ex-boyfriend?"

She nodded her head and we both started back to the Valiant, and while I'm excited, I can tell she is slightly shaking.

**-3RD PERSON P.O.V.-**

The two Timelords boarded the Valiant, talking when it became awkward. The Master would talk of his plans of ruling the world while Cita would talk about how their meeting was going to go. Even though he didn't show it, The Master was worried. Cita hadn't seen The Doctor for 850 years and he couldn't predict how Cita would react. Cita was very shocked when The Master told her he might of turned The Doctor old, but not as old as he really was. Cita didn't know what to do. As The Master rambled on about his plans, Cita was contacting help as for what to do. The only answer Cita got was to follow her hearts, considering Cita, The Doctor, and The Master have two, and to not forget who is on whose side.

Cita now stood outside a door, waiting for The Master. The Master went in ahead of her to tell The Doctor that he had company. The Doctor looked confused when The Master said that, what company could he have? The Master walked out of the room and told Cita she could come in. Cita walked inside the room with The Master, not prepared for what she sees.

**I KNOW IT'S A VERY SHORT CHAPTER. I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE QUITE LONG, BUT I ALSO WANTED A KICKASS CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGERS FTW! ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, VOTE AND COMMENT...PEARL IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU'RE A UNICORN...BYYEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 4-Hello Old Friend

**HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 4! LOL I'VE WRITTEN ALL OF THESE CHAPTERS IN LIKE THE SAME TWO DAYS...ANYWAY, ONTO READING~~~ :)**

**Cita's P.O.V**

Oh my fucking god! The Master has gone too far this time. I glance next to me at him and see that he is smiling. Seriously, how the hell is he smiling? I never should have agreed to this, probably the worst agreement ever! Let's state all the things in this room that I disagree with.

First, The Master has taken The Doctors companion, Martha's, family and made them serve him and his wife. Next, there's a screen in the corner of the room showing a man chained up, looking dreadful. Kinda sad though, he is sort of handsome. Then, there's a hand in a jar sitting on the table in front of me. Gross! Actually, no wait, that's kinda cool. Damn, now I want a picture to post online. Anyway, there's a tent set up in the middle of the room and it looks like it was just moved there recently. And then finally:

The Doctor. The Master hadn't lied when he said he might have turned him old. I had thought that he was just being the normal bitch he is, but he actually did it. The man looked at me, and I stared into his eyes. He might not know it's me, but a Timelord's eyes give it away. A Timelord has seen many things in their life; Impossible things, Improbable things. And through the many years they live, they gain wisdom. And that wisdom is seen only with a keen eye. The Doctor stared at me still. I couldn't tell if he knew it was me. If he did, he was a very good actor. I don't really see him as an actor though. The Master cut into my thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Here is your company. She should be very happy to see you of course" He gave me a look that clearly said 'Bitch play your part well if you're gonna be here.' And so I tried.

"Yep, hello," I waved at him. He stared at me. "Nice to see you... again that is. But it h-has been a while hasn't it?" My voice cracked while I was talking. Damn, couldn't Kos leave us alone to reunite? The Doctor opened his mouth to speak.

"Tell me, please. What is your name?" He spoke softly. I could tell he knew who I was, but Kos answered for me.

"Ah. This is a good old friend of ours. Has been a long time, anyway, don't you want to know her name. Cause I'll tell you. Because you see, you've traveled the universe all these years with your little companions, but you forgot someone. Someone so important, I'm shocked you've lived without her. So tell him," he said looking up to me, "tell him your name."

Oh shit! I can't do this. Nope! They're both looking at me for an answer, but I don't have the courage to say it. My hands are shaking like mad know so I try to hide them behind my back. I don't want either of them thinking that I've gone soft over the years. But maybe I have. I finally had to say it. I opened my mouth and squeaked out my full academy name.

"D-Delta Cita"

The Doctor's eyes started shining with a very familiar light. Oh shit, I knew this would happen. He wants me with him, but I can't be with him. I shouldn't even be talking to him right now. I've started wars with many others, but there is only one war that I can't win; the war against myself. That wars flame keeps burning, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. And because of that, The Time War shall never end. Not while I'm alive.

"I'm so sorry." Oh no, his signature line. I swear, if The Doctor doesn't say this at least once a day, the universe will collapse and we will all turn out to be a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff.

I couldn't help myself, I hugged him. I didn't care about anything, not even the glare I was earning from The Master. Any bit of happiness on my face disappeared when The Doctor whispered something in my ear. I was very confused. He had whispered three words:

"Talk to Jack"

I pulled apart from him and looked at him strangely. I was trying to let him know that I don't know who Jack is, but I don't know if he got the message. The Master interjected.

"Anyway you two; yeah long lost lovers reunited isn't that just wonderful. I should make a public announcement. You could get married right here, or on Earth, but Earth is such a lousy excuse of a planet. So, Cita, will you be staying here or will you be going back into hiding?" He smirked.

That bitch so planned that. I made sure not to make eye contact with The Doctor even though I didn't know what to do. Let's see, The Master is trying to make me feel guilty by being an ass and telling The Doctor my secrets. He's also trying to make The Doctor guilty by talking about how he didn't try to find me. So, what should I do?

Ha, I have a plan. Oh this is great, payback is a bitch! I have to stay here. I've got to figure out who Jack is, then I need his help with my plan. I know The Master is my best-friend, but so is The Doctor. Besides, The Doctor and I do have some…errr, memorable moments we've shared. I turned to The Master.

"I think I'll be staying" I said this with a huge smile.

**OMFG THE TITLE! I MISS THE PONDS! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ALL YOU WHOVIANS OUT THERE PROBABLY CAUGHT ALL THE QUOTES AND SUCH. VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE EVIL STARFISH...ENJOY LIFE...BYEEE! (OH AND PEARL, YOU'RE STILL A UNICORN!)**


	6. Chapter 5-The Captain and the Traitor

**HELLO AGAIN! THIS CHAPTER I FIND IS VERY...UHMM, WELL, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT SO, JUST GO AND READ IT. (PEARL YOUR A UNICORN :P)**

**CITA'S P.O.V.**

"Hey Lucy, do you mind answering a question?" I know, I sound like an idiot. I'm trying to find out who Jack is without raising suspicion. With Lucy being The Master's wife, I'm hoping she knows, but she might not. Crossing my fingers here!

"Not at all, besides, it's a better way to spend our day." We had been sitting on a couch reading magazines all morning.

"Well," here goes nothing, " your husband and I were having a conversation about Martha Jones returning. Now I know perfectly well who she is, but he mentioned a name that I didn't recognize. Jack, I think he said." Officially the worst liar ever! I need to take lessons!

"Ah yes, Jack. My husband does think he is up to something," Score, "Captain Jack Harkness is the gentleman we have chained up. It is said that he can never die." Sweet I'm talking about The Face of Boe...wait, his name was Jack! Holy shit! I'm going to meet a young version of The Face of Boe!

"Well, your husband is right to keep an eye on him. If he can't die then is not simply going to give up." I then excused myself from the room and asked a nearby soldier where the captain was being held.

I had a soldier escort me to where Jack was being held. This ship is huge! No wonder this is where The Master chose to stay. As the soldier unlocked the gate leading to Jack, the captain looked up and smirked.

"Well hello to you." Of course, the sexy immortal guy is a flirt " Captain Jack Harkness, immortal time agent." Is he for real?

I smirked. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" What kind of time agent still calls themselves a captain? Huh, I think I've spent to much time in 2014 with my friends.

"Sort of," he smirked to, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming down here. From what I hear, your on The Master's side." Seriously, why does everyone think I'm on his side. Well, at least this will make my job easy.

I turned to the soldiers. I tried to use a professional yet somewhat evil tone in my voice, but I don't think I succeed.

"You lot can leave. I have clearance to this whole ship. I would like a private word with the captain here." The soldiers left without a word. I bet they go and report this to The Master, but I couldn't care less. That won't mess with my plan at all. I turn to Jack.

"So, long story short, The Doctor told me to talk to you. Now, I don't know what he wanted me to talk about, but I've thought of a plan." I wish he would get rid of that sexy smirk, I'm trying to focus.

"Good looking and playing both sides. Damn, where have you been all my life. You've got a plan, I'm all ears." Yep, definitely a flirt, but still...

"Anyway, here's the plan." I used my sonic screwdriver to disable the security on this level and turned to Jack.

**THE DOCTORS P.O.V.**

Cita's alive. I don't know how this is possible, but there she is. Her eyes looked so sad, yet at the same time filled with hatred towards herself. She has no reason to hate herself. She must of had a pretty good reason to leave me. We were happy, but I guess it couldn't stay that way.

I looked around. I see soldiers, ready to take innocent lives at their commanders word. I see Martha's family having to serve The Master. I never really did meet her family properly. Then I see The Master, his laser screwdriver in hand, ruling the world. Word has filled the universe that Earth is facing extinction, all because of The Master.

A group of soldiers enter the room and cross over to The Master. They whisper something to him that makes his face fall. He strolls over to check the security from somewhere, but the cameras are down. A soldier begins to ask a question, but The Master cuts him off. He turns toward me and walks over.

"You said something to her didn't you. You said something to Cita. What did you say?" I looked at him and spoke.

"You leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this." I know that's a lie, but I don't want him focusing on her.

"She has everything to do with this. Now, tell me, why would Cita be wanting to talk to the captain. Hmm, are you guys planning something? Cause I think you are." Cita listened. I told her to talk to Jack and luckily,she did. I didn't think she would listen, but Jack is the only other person besides me who can help make a plan. For my answer, I decided to go with the guilt he tried to give me.

"Why would she want to help me? If you remember correctly, she left me. Besides, she doesn't know Jack." It hurt to say this, but I had to.

The Master looked at me one last time and then turned to the soldiers. He stood tall and spoke.

"I would like all of you to keep an eye on Cita, but do not let her know that your watching her. Make sure when she is alone, you watch her expressions carefully." And then he turned to me again and said,

"She'll give herself away without even knowing what she was doing." And I knew deep down, what he just said is absolutely true.

**OK, THIS EPISODE IS TAKING FOREVER EEGHH...ANYWAY, DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THE TITLE, IT'S SO LIKE, MYSTERIOUS... OH AND, WE FINALLY GOT THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V, WHICH WAS VERY EXCITING! ANYWAY, COMMENT, VOTE, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! BYEEE!**


	7. Chapter 6-Awakening Memories

**HELLO THERE! FIRST, THANK ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE FOR READING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AS WE GET SOME MORE INFO. AND SOME OF THE PAST.-**

It's been 3 months since I've come aboard the _Valiant_, and I'm legitly surprised that I'm still breathing. First, I can't be in the same room as The Doctor without feeling guilty. Second, The Master won't leave me in a room because, as usual, he is a complete bitch. Third, HE HAS SET FREAKING SOLDIERS ON ME! I'm not even kidding. I'll be sitting somewhere, minding my own business and these soldiers will come up to me with the DUMBEST EXCUSES EVER! Like, 'Oh I'm sorry madam, is this your pen?' No, it's not! I just saw you take it out of pocket! I mean, if you're going to be sneaky, at least do it properly. Oh, and one more thing:

My powers have been showing. Ever since I came here, they've been freaking me out. It's because I'm with The Doctor. I know it. I can't even be in the same room with him without having a vision or reliving a memory. I scared the crap out of some soldiers when I started glowing, and even more when I teleported away. Yep, my powers are awesome like that, but the downsides are the memories. Whenever I have a memory, first, my vision gets really blurry. Then, I either pass out or grab onto the closest thing near me, which hopefully is not a person because I have a very strong grip. Then, my life is played out like a movie. Sometimes the memory doesn't mean anything to me, like me walking home on Gallifrey with Theta's sister Sera. Then sometimes, it hits me hard in the chest.

**-3RD PERSON MEMORY-**

_"Hahaha." Laughter filled the burnt-orange sky of Gallifrey. 5 children were joking with __each other __while skipping classes. They looked to be about 14. Among the five were two males and 3 females. The two boys both had messy blond hair and looked very fit for their age. There was also a girl with long ginger hair who looked to be one of the boys' sister. Then, there were two young ladies who looked so much alike, you might think they were twins. One had long, straight black hair while the other had shorter, dark brown hair. They were crossing a large field, all looking excited. In some time they came across a __picnicking __spot they sat down on the blanket and began chatting away._

**-CITA'S P.O.V. MEMORY-**

_Today has been the best day of my life. First, we took Nick's TARDIS and went to Earth. There, in 2014, we visited a concert for some band called One Direction. The boys weren't amused, but Sera, Leanna and I were all screaming our heads off along with all the other girls there. After that, I made Theta take us to Florida, where we all enjoyed a day on the beach. And now, here we are, enjoying a picnic on our home planet. Don't know what we're going to do next, but right now I'm set on enjoying myself. By now, I realize that everyone is staring at me._

_"What?" I questioned them. I hadn't been daydreaming for that long. Or maybe I had, I don't know. Koschei was the one to answer._

_"I was asking you why you were so into that band earlier." He drug the words on to make sure I was listening, but I wasn't. I had suddenly felt very dizzy._

_"Oh, uhh, yeah. I don't know, I just-yeah." As you can tell I'm totally into this conversation. Theta spoke up._

_"Are you okay?" He sounded worried, which wouldn't surprise me. Theta was just that type of person. The only thing I had something against is what he said, because I'm not ok. But there's no way in hell I'm telling them that. That will just ruin our day._

_"Yeah I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. He didn't buy it. "Honestly, just feeling a bit-you know what, it doesn't matter." Why do I ruin everything good. The four of them started talking over __each other__, giving me a headache. Soon, I just couldn't take it. I stood up, noting that all eyes were on me, and walked a few feet away. I pulled out my blurred blob of a phone and thought for a minute. Who should I tell that would know what I should do. I know! Cousin Felix will know. I typed a message:_

**Delta_Cita_101 : Hey Cus. I mght hve a slght prblm. my vsion jst got vry blrry. wht do u thk i shld do**

_And no, I do not text talk like that all the time. I did that because I didn't wan't to waste any time where I can partly see what I'm doing. Before I got a reply, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to face...uhhmm, I think that's Theta, not quite sure though._

_"Cita." Yep, definitely Theta. "I know you're not ok. You're a very bad liar." Oh wow, thanks you jerk. Is that supposed to make me feel better, cause it won't._

_"Why do you care Theta? Just go and enjoy yourself with the others." Yeah, never said I was a kind person. Most of the time I don't give a shit._

_"I care because of this." And he kissed me, full on the lips. Sparks went of and butterflies started dancing and...Yeah, it was a good kiss. Ha, the funny thing is, I have always liked Theta deep down. Just couldn't help it, I always have._

_After the kiss, we just stared at __each other__. We didn't say anything neither did we care that our friends were sitting a few feet away. Then...My phone went off. I looked down at it, making sure to hide it from Theta's view. It was a text from Felix._

_**Felix_The_Greatness : Stop what your doing and go home right now. Don't tell Theta or Sera (Cus I know your skipping...The Academy always sucked anyway). When you get home lay down and ignore all your texts and calls. Basically, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!**_

_Yeah, my cousin knows me very well. I wanted to hug Theta and say by to all the others, but Felix said not to talk to them cause I would probably do something stupid. So I just walked away. Yep. I could hear Theta and the others shouting my name. I also heard them picking up all of our stuff and following behind me. I kept walking and walking and eventually found my way home. I went up to my room, ignoring the fact that my sister followed me into the house. I locked the door, turned off my phone that already had like 30 text messages on it, and layed down. I din't sleep. Timelords despise sleep. I just layed there. I felt horrible, like I had done something that day that would change my life forever yet I didn't even think much of it._

**-ABOARD THE VALIANT-**

Yeah, I now know why I felt horrible that day. It's horrible to see things like that. I mean, you're seeing your first kiss with someone you still love, but can't be with. Talk about drama and heart-breaks. Yep, so here's my life on the Valiant, getting stalked, feeling guilty, and being an emotional mess.

**SO...DID YOU LIKE IT? COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ME DOING THE MEMORIES OR NOT. SO, WERE LEARNING MORE ABOUT THESE SO SAID 'POWERS' CITA HAS. DON'T YOU WORRY, THE MASTER WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...SO, YEAH...VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...STARFISH OUT!**


	8. Chapter 7-A Not So 'Goodnight'

**HELLO THERE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! -**

It's time to put our plan into action. While The Master has been focused on the sphere's, I've been hacking into the Archangel Network. I've set up my end of the plan, now I just have to rely on Martha to do her's. She has been traveling for 365 days doing her part, and know she's finally coming back today. I've had contact with her and I told her to go with the soldiers or whoever finds her without trouble. The Master wants Martha to die in the presence of The Doctor. Only thing is, she won't be dying any time soon.

**-HOURS LATER-**

Did I mention I really hate ticking clocks? I think The Master picked the loudest clock he could find just to annoy me. I could see Martha trying not to laugh at him as she bowed her head, supposedly about to be executed. He began a long speech.

"At zero to mark this day, the child Martha Jones will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Nothing at all? Such a disappointment, this one." He turned to speak to The Doctor." Days are old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex. This one's useless. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward." I cut him off with a laugh. He turned to me with a look that could kill.

"Is something funny, Cita, or are you just excited about the execution." Seriously, this guys an idiot. By now, Martha, Jack and I are all laughing. We were all in this together. The Master looked like a lost puppy so I decided to help him out.

"A gun... A gun in four parts." I really have missed this. Man, I need to find someone to travel with. He spoke.

"Yes. And I destroyed it." This this caused me to laugh even more. I motioned for Martha to continue for me.

"A gun in four parts, scattered across the world. I mean come on, did you really believe that?" Martha was now standing tall with pride. The Master still didn't get it!

"What do you mean?" OK, not laughing anymore, this is getting old. Martha continued yet again.

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing, travelling the world for a whole year?" You tell him girl!

"Tell me" He didn't looked amused at this guessing game. Martha was the one with a speech now, except what she said also gave away to The Doctor and The Master that I was in on this.

"I told a story, that's it. No weapons, just words with power and wisdom. I did just what Cita said to do. I went across the continents, and everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about The Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about The Doctor."

The Master looked amused. "Faith and hope. Is that all?"

"No. Cause I gave them an instruction. Just as Cita said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific moment-" This is going better than I expected, but of course The Master has to interrupt.

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon Cita. Prayer?" Ha, if only he knew.

Martha continued, "-right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment, but with fifteen satellites." Bamm! There it is. Our plan, just on time too.

The Master questioned "What?" This time, I spoke up. This is my time to shine.

"The Archangel Network." I said, "The telepathic field, binding the whole human race together. With all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor." I smile as I see The Doctor becoming young again in the corner of my eye. The Doctor finally speaks up.

"Cita and Jack had a whole year to tune me into the psychic network. Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." The Doctor starts floating towards The Master. The Master is begging him to stop, but I know The Doctor won't hurt him. And just as I thought, The Doctor is the corner of the room, cradling The Master while saying 'I forgive you.'

Suddenly the room is shaking. I can hear The Doctor shouting at everyone to get down and explaining what's happening. I don't listen. I stay standing just to bother him and I already knew what was happening. When the skaking has stopped, The Doctor runs over to a radio and listens to what UNIT is saying.

And, of course, The Master tries to run away, but Jack catches him near the exit. Jack cuffs him and everyone in the room starts saying we should kill him. The Doctor takes one glance at me and starts telling them that's not going to happen. Then, there's a gunshot. I turn to see Lucy holding a gun while shaking her head. Jack goes to take the gun from her as I run over to The Master who's bleeding badly. I look into his eyes and state a fact.

"You're not going to regenerate." He smiles at me before speaking.

"Oh, Cita you know me well. We will meet again soon." He had whispered the last part so only I had heard it. I smiled as a tear left my eye. I felt a pair of hands of my shoulders and know it's The Doctor. We end up hugging each other right next to The Master's dead body. I know he's not really 'dead', but I still am sad for having to watch it. The Doctor whispers to me that we'll burn his body in a few minutes. And we do...

**-LATER-**

Ahww crap. Martha just left. She probably just killed me. The Doctor turned toward me. Oh know, here it comes. He's gonna ask me to travel with him and to explain why I left home and all that crap. Can he please just take me home and forget about me again? Nope, he's gonna push it. And here he goes...

"So..."

**DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? PLEASE COMMENT DOWN BELOW, IT'LL MAKE MY DAY! ALSO VOTE IF YOU LIKED IT CUS THAT JUST MAKES MY DAY...AND YEAH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	9. Chapter 8-Can't You Just Forget?

**UGHH...I HAVE HAD NO INSPIRATION RECENTLY SO HOPEFULLY THIS DOESN'T SUCK. THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY JUST A FILLER CAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE, BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE VERY IMPORTANT...HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Why? Why did he have to find me? I knew that the day we reunited would end badly, but I didn't think he would explode. He hasn't stopped asking questions since Martha left us alone in the TARDIS.

Where were you? How have you been? Why did you leave? Did you not care? Why did you leave all your friends behind? On and on he went.

I just looked down. I don't think he noticed, but the things he's saying really stabbed me in the heart. I did care, but I just couldn't stay. Did he not understand that? I finally cracked.

"Do you really think that I don't care," tears stream down my face. I'm now yelling at my ex, wonderful. " Do you think I had a choice whether I was to leave or not? Cause I didn't. I had to leave, and yes, I thought about all of my friends and my family but then I remembered that I was leaving for them."

Whoops. I might not of wanted to say that. My eyes widen at what I just said and I turn to walk away. I find myself in a big glass room designed with the constellations. Of course just as I sat down to think, The Doctor appears by my side.

Wow, he is being annoying today. Why can't he realize that I don't want to talk right now. He turns to me and speaks.

"What did you mean, that you left for us?" Great, just great. That whole thing that I said and he had to get that out of it. Him asking this just made me cry harder. He tries to put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off. I saw hurt in his eyes for only a second before he hid it. We just sat there, not talking, just looking at all the constellations. And while we looked around the room, thoughts couldn't help but pass through my head.

_Fuck my life...Does nobody get that I'm tired of this shit like excuse of a life...I've lived for over 900 years and I've probably had the crappiest life ever...What does The Doctor think of me...Screw The Doctor, he can go die in a hole...no, but wait, do I want that...Plus The Doctor can help me find Kos...Screw that they freaking hate __each other__...But what if he really is dead...that would be my fault too...oh fuck this...900 years I've had the chance to die and it's only happened once...the other two more than that but it's not like we die everyday...well, physically...emotionally I die every few minutes...too much going on in my head...hmm I wonder what The Doctor is thinking right now..._

_Oh shit, how long has he been staring at me...probably thinks I've gone mental...have I...Should I say something...like, uumm, I could bring up Kos' death...yeah, bring up your childhood best friends' death to make someone feel better...fun...oh crap, I've gotta say something like right now..._

"So" oh crap I sound stupid, "how many times have you regenerated since I last saw you." In the 50 something years I was with him, not once did he regenerate. I guess he became hardcore as well as becoming a good person. I mean, he always was a good person, going around saving planets, but his asshole ways and bitchiness is gone.

"Oh, you know me, sacrificing myself for others." I gave him a avoiding-the-question-only-makes-me-more-curious look and he continued.

"This is my 10th regeneration Cita. I've only got one left." This just made me look away from him.

I've only ever regenerated once. My 'powers' protect me from most deaths, but some things are inevitable. I died fully because I was messing with fixed points, specifically, The Time War.

Messing with fixed points is my thing, but my powers couldn't gloss over the fact that I was interfering with possibly the biggest war in the universe.

Also, I was trying to achieve many things at once, so I kind of forgot about myself living, but hey! I'm still alive! Regenerated yeah, but that just helped me hide from The Doctor. Speaking of The Doctor, he just so happens to be asking more of those questions that I don't want to answer.

"So, it's been...a while since we've seen each other so...how-uhh, how are you."

Of all the possible questions, he had to choose the one question that has a billion answers.

I'm excited but bored.

I'm happy and sad.

I'm tired and energetic.

Every single thing that describes me has an opposite that also describes me. I'm just that weird.

"Uhhh, you know, just fine." What else should I say? "Just been keeping busy." More like ignoring your ex so you don't have to have the very long conversation that I have the feeling we're about to have.

Someone, please kill me now...twice.

"Have you been traveling, at all lately?" Oh shit, oh shit, don't freak out...oh crap to late.

What should I say. If I say yes he's going to ask a whole bunch more questions. If I say no he'll probably want to me to travel with him. Ok, what to say. Both of them are going to be the death of me, but still, I have to choose something.

"Uhhh, yeah I have. I just travel around every so-often with some friends and enjoy myself."

He questioned me. "When you say friends do you mean 'friends' or..." he trailed off.

This question causes a ringing in the back of my head. I can't say yes neither do I have the guts to say no. Let's see if I can get around the question.

"Oh, ummm...just some people. Some fr-friends of mine." My voice cracked in the middle of my sentence and The Doctor noticed.

He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I start crying into his suit. Today has been a very emotional day. First I had my reunion with The Master, then meeting up with The Doctor, and now crying over someone I haven't cried over since he died.

Soon I couldn't even find the strength to get up. The Doctor picked me up and started carrying me down the halls.

Surprisingly, we ended up in my old room. Hmmm, don't know how that got there but I don't really care at the moment. He walked over to the bed and laid me down on one side. I stuffed my head in the pillow, not wanting to see The Doctor.

Though I couldn't see him, I did feel him lay on the bed next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

**SO, DID YOU LIKE IT!? AGAIN, JUST A FILLER, BUT STILL...HMMM...WE'VE FOUND OUT A BIT MORE ABOUT CITA :)...SO IF YOU LIKED IT VOTE! PLEASE COMMENT! COMMENTS COULD SAVE MY LIFE! LET THERE BE LIFE...-PEARL THX FOR TRYING TO FIND INSPIRATION WITH ME LOL- EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	10. Chapter 9-Keeping Secrets

**HELLO! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO VOTE FOR IT! ALSO, PLEASE COMMENT, I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK...THANKS!**

I woke up laying on a dark blue comforter, surrounded by stars. My old bedroom.

The one from a TARDIS that no longer exists.

The one that is filled with childhood memories.

The pictures surrounding The Doctor and I are nothing like the present; We look totally different and there is no longer the look of friendship in our eyes, just guilt.

I flip over to The Doctor who is surprisingly asleep.

Timelords despise sleep, but right now, I'm glad that he isn't awake.

I slowly sit up and slide off the bed, trying not to wake The Doctor. He stirs, but stays asleep. I quietly walk across the room and into the hall.

The hall is silent except for a low humming coming from the console room. Instead of being a good girl and following the noise, I walked down the hall, searching for a room that, like my bedroom, shouldn't exist.

Some Timelords say that a TARDIS is infinite. If it is, we will never know, but my room.

My room doesn't belong here, the TARDIS must have recreated it to make me more comfortable. If the TARDIS could clone that room, lets see if she could clone another.

I kept thinking 'my most prized room' in my head and finally came across a silver door. I slowly entered the pass code, trying hard to remember all the numbers. After typing in about 15 different numbers, the door finally slid open.

I took a few steps inside and was filled with many conflicting emotions.

This was my childhood.

Theta's childhood.

Koschei, Sera, and Leanna's childhood.

The walls of the room were completely covered with artwork. Oil paintings, sketches, drawings, even photographs. And they were all of us. I slowly looked at all of them and started thinking of all the people I was friends with during my childhood:

_Theta_

_Koschei_

_Seraphina_

_Leanna_

_Nicholas_

_Felix_

_Mason_

_Matthew_

_Bruce_

_Alice_

They were all there, all with smiling faces.

There was a picture of the favorable five(Cita, Theta, Kos, Sera, and Leanna) at Universal Studios.

And a drawing of us trying Starbucks for the first time.

There was even a sketch that I drew during a train ride on an alien planet, before I was transported onto a dalek ship of course.

Yep, this room held the memories I never quite deserved.

I stared at one particular drawing. It's a drawing of Theta and I sitting together on Gallifrey, just talking.

The picture had peculiar detail, one reason I never showed anyone except my sister Leanna.

When I was little, sometimes I couldn't take the energy that my visions gave me. So, whenever I had a vision, I would draw whatever I saw, whether it was a memory or an important event in the future. Sometimes I even drew on my arm to keep myself from collapsing.

This drawing of Theta and I also happens to be placed in front of a hole in the wall. I take the picture off the wall and place it on the floor, propped against the wall.

I reach into the cut-out and pull out 4 items: my purple tipped sonic screw driver, my psychic paper, a silver bullet gun-screw vampires-, and my hallucinogenic lipstick.

God, I have no freaking idea how I have survived 800 years without these 4 items. Luckily I haven't ran into any vampires lately. If I had I'd of been screwed.

I stared at my psychic paper, wondering.

Psychic paper shows the reader whatever they want, so what if I want help. Help making a difficult decision. I flipped it open with slightly trembling hands and read as tiny letters appeared:

_Once upon a darkened fairy-tale,_

_Her efforts shall fail,_

_Her heart will take over,_

_Without the luck of a four leaf clover,_

_Once again they shall fight,_

_All because of the great rewrite,_

_Yet just as everything shall come to an end,_

_Three lonely travelers shall make amends,_

_And with a final decision one shall part,_

_Fire and ice surround their hearts,_

_But just as Earth's savior falls with pride,_

_She wonders if they know she lied,_

Great, the one important line of the poem makes no sense. I lie all the time, but this lie must be very important. And apparently I fall, which I'm fine with if I still have my pride. But making amends with lonely travelers...

And there it is. Staring me in the face. The answer I've been looking 850 years for. The answer to the problem that I caused with my powers is giving up my life. But with a twist this time. I'm not just gonna lie down and die, neither am I going to simply regenerate and walk away like I did last time.

No, this time, I have a plan.

**~~~OMG SO I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING WRITERS BLOCK RECENTLY SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKED. OH AND THE POEM TOOK****_FOREVER_****TO THINK OF...UGHHH...ANYWAY COMMENT VOTE AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH. **

**- EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	11. Chapter 10-Times Change

**HELLO! NOT MUCH TO SAY RIGHT NOW EXCEPT THAT YOU MIGHT BE CRYING AFTER AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER...VOTE IF YOU ENJOY AND WANT ME TO UPDATE MORE!**

**THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V.**

She's the same as I remember her. Sure, she might look and sound completely different, but her personality...

She's still funny...

Still bitchy...

And still beautiful.

God I have missed her. I was so heartbroken when she left. Not just because she left, but that she left without saying goodbye. But now she's back, and I hope she doesn't leave this time.

_I walk into my house only to find it dead silent. That's odd. This house always has something causing a ruckus, but it's silent. Maybe Cita's sleeping..._

_I go upstairs and into the bedroom only to find that Cita's not there. Then I notice that our painting of Gallifrey, which Cita had painted herself, was missing from the wall opposite me. I began to worry..._

_What if Cita was taken?_

_But then I remembered how kick-ass Cita is, and how hard it would be to kidnap her without getting kicked in the balls._

_As I was about to leave the room, My eyes fell on some parchment laying on the desk. A letter. I walked over to the desk, picked up the letter, and read:_

_Dear Theta Sigma_

_You may be wondering right now why I would be writing a letter. The truth is, I'm leaving. I want you to know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you, I would have just been another troublemaker. I hope you reach your dreams Theta. I know, they used to be our dreams, but it's up to you now. Go on and travel the stars like we've wanted to do since we were children. Just remember that I love you and I will never, ever, forget you._

_Love, Delta Cita_

I woke up to find that Cita was not by my side. I got up and went straight to the control room to find her. She wasn't there, so I decided to check the TARDIS security to see where she was.

_Hmm _I thought _That's weird. How can Cita be somewhere in the TARDIS when the TARDIS says the room she's in doesn't exist._

It took me a minute to figure it out, but it came to me. I checked the TARDIS schematics and sure enough, I was right. According to the TARDIS, Cita's bedroom also doesn't exist because it's a clone of the original.

But that would also mean that Cita's either found another room that was cloned or she was looking for a specific room. Probably the second one, considering this place is ginormous.

What room would Cita be looking for from Nicholas' TARDIS?

I walked down the never ending corridors, thinking in my head _wherever Cita is_. I came to a silver door and soniced the number pad.

The door opened and I walked in.

**CITA'S P.O.V.**

I heard the door slide open and spun around. There, standing in front of me, was The Doctor. My eyes widened as he looked around the room. Oh shit...

"You shouldn't be here." I spoke with pride, considering he did sonic his way in.

"Yeah, well, it's my TARDIS." He wasn't really paying attention to his answer, for he was to busy examining my paintings and drawings.

"Actually, it's not. This is technically Nick's TARDIS and I would really appreciate it if you left." He may look different, but I know he's not stupid. He must of figured that part out already.

Once again, he ignored the point of this conversation and questioned me.

"Where, did you get your inspiration for all these pictures, because, I've got to tell you. These do not look like ordinary pictures."

Really, I never noticed Einstein.

"I never said they were. And I get my inspiration from," I can't tell him about my visions, "from events that have happened, that...I remember clearly."

Yeah, I'm avoiding answering why there not ordinary.

"Cita, you and I both know that you are not an ordinary Timelady but-" I cut him off.

"Don't call me that." I despised being called a 'Timelady.' It makes you seem fragile.

"Cita, I just want to be sure that you are safe, from everything, even from yourself."

He's really pushing it now. If he had known- He just crossed the line. The line of fire that surrounds my heart, and it hurts.

I didn't yell. I'm tired of yelling and it not having an effect. I spoke barely higher than a whisper, and made my point.

"Theta, I can't be safe from myself. I'm a fire. I'm made of hundreds of flames, burning for as long as I can. Then sometimes, your light burns out, and you have to be started again. But not by yourself, no. You don't control yourself. You have to find someone to guide you while you fight against yourself. Because the truth is, you're the darkness. The dark in the light, and the stars in the night. You can't be safe from yourself, because you are the darkness that you create."

I then turned away and walked out of the room. He could stare at those pictures all he wanted now, but I knew he wouldn't. No, he's going to follow me.

I've been keeping my emotions and my stories locked away, never to be seen or told. But now it's different.

'Times change, and so must I. We all change and when you think about it, were all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good. You've got to keep moving. So long as you remember all the people that you used to be.'

It's time to come out of the shadows of the past and into the light of the present. But I will never forget being the Timelady that fought in the Time War.

**SOOO...DID YOU LIKE IT!? DID CITA'S SPEECH MAKE SENSE ?! I COULDN'T TELL... ALSO ... DID YOU DIE AT THE QUOTE !? ... COMMENT, LIKE, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH -EVIL STARFISH OUT-**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT- **


	12. Chapter 11-Eyes of Hope

**HELLO AGAIN! FROM WHEN I'M WRITING THIS I JUST HIT 200 READS ON THIS BOOK! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY IT... COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED... AND...DON'T KILL ME PLEASE -EVIL STARFISH HAS LEFT TO HIDE FROM THE READERS-**

**THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V.**

I followed Cita through the halls of the TARDIS. My mind was buzzing with thoughts and possibilities.

_Did Cita hate herself that much?_

_Did she take blame for the Time War?_

_Or was she just emotionally broken inside?_

Much to my surprise Cita and I ended up in the console room. Cita walked over to the phone and called someone. I was very curious to see who she was calling, but the TARDIS blocked me from seeing.

_Of course, when my long lost lover comes back the TARDIS will side with her._

I could pick up some of Cita's conversation from where I was standing over the console and it made no sense at all. One minute she would be bitching at the person and the next, she would be smiling and laughing.

So basically for her, that phone call must be a roller-coaster.

**CITA'S P.O.V.**

Oh why do I have to call him. I mean, he did just die from my perspective. From his perspective he probably hasn't heard from me for a while. The phone rang a few times and then The Master answered.

"So, considering the Doctor and I pretty much hate each other and I'm getting a call from the TARDIS, I can guess that this would be Cita calling me for the first time since I died."

I replied, "Well, time travel is a bitch, so how do you know the Doctor hates you." I spoke at a whisper, trying not to let the Doctor hear our conversation, but the Master didn't get it.

"Why are you whispering?" This guy can be really stupid sometimes.

"As you said, I'm in the TARDIS. I don't want the Doctor to know that I still have contact with you considering you're supposed to be dead."

"Ah well, you do have a point-" I interrupted.

"Would I be calling you if I didn't have a point? No, I wouldn't." Yeah, not in a very good mood.

"OK, OK, calm it down. So, what is your point of calling me. Cause I'm kind of...busy right now."

Yeah, that sounded so innocent.

"Right, so I have the feeling you're taking over the world in some time, but I'm gonna ignore knowing that and get to my point. So, do you think, someday, the three of us, and you know who I'm talking about, could meet up and j-."

What is with him and interrupting?

"He he, no. Not happening. You two can go and do whatever, but I'm not gonna be there. Oh, and if he breaks your heart, I am going to kill him."

Snark mode activated.

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well last time you tried. Anyway," I looked towards the Doctor to make sure he wasn't listening.

Of course he's messing with the TARDIS instead of trying to figure out what I'm talking about.

I continued at a whisper.

"And I didn't say we were gonna go at it, or even date at that matter. I was just thinking that I could possibly travel with him for a while."

The Master sighed and replied not so happily. "Look Cita, you know the possibilities if you travel with him. Now, I'm sure it could of changed, but it's still dangerous."

"I am 908 years old, I can take care of myself. And if something goes wrong, I can just disappear again. Even though I really don't want to do that."

"Look Cita, uh, I have a situation to deal with. So, just make a smart decision. Follow your gut, not your heart. Your heart has grown soft over the years."

Oh, he did not just go there.

"I am not soft! I could kick your ass any day!" At this I saw the Doctor look up at me from the corner of my eye.

"Haha, it would be close...listen Cita I really have to handle something so...Bye!"

"No!"

But he had already hung up. I put the phone down and looked up at the Doctor. He, of course, started again with the questions.

"So, who was that."

I sighed. "Just some asshole who is too busy to help me with something. But, no matter. I can do it myself."

Here it comes. I've been dreading this happening for 800 years, and now it finally is.

"Huh...Anyway so," he pulled the wrong lever on the console and the TARDIS shook.

This caused me to laugh. He never did pass his flying test. Nick taught us how to fly a TARDIS when we were 8, and Theta was always the one who piloted it. Now he can barely fly it without crashing.

_Ha! That's what he gets for never letting me fly the TARDIS when we were younger._

"Yeah," he continued. "So, I was wondering, since we are both completely different people and we haven't been on an adventure together for a while, you might fancy an adventure."

I looked into his eyes. Even though they looked different, they still had that familiar glow to them.

They now show age and wisdom instead of energy and childishness.

But even now, they have one thing that they will always have. Something that makes you the person you are.

Hope.

_Am I doing the right thing for the world? I don't know, but I know I'm doing the right thing in general. I owe the Doctor. I just left him when we were younger, without saying goodbye. So now, I've got to make it up to him._

I lightly smiled and said my reply.

**DON'T KILL ME... I LOVE A GOOD CLIFFHANGER, BUT I CAN ALREADY SEE THE ONCOMING PITCHFORKS...SO, COMMENT, VOTE, FOLLOW, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...SEE YOU LATER... -EVIL STARFISH OUT-**

**WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK CITA IS... LEAVE YOUR GUESSES IN THE COMMENTS :D...-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	13. Chapter 12-Not Strange At All

**HELLO! HOPE YOU ENJOY CAUSE I WAS WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF STUDYING FOR EXAMS SO... YEAH, GO AND READ IT...**

_"Come on Cita, it'll be fun." Theta stood in front of a TARDIS that he had found earlier that day. TARDIS were supposed to be parked in the TARDIS garage or on the owners land, but this one was just sitting in the open with the door unlocked. I stood a few feet away, wondering if I should accompany Theta inside._

_"I don't know Theta, we might get in trouble for trespassing." Ha, that's not why I didn't want to go. I didn't give a crap about trespassing, but I had a vision. We won't be caught today, but many times in the future._

_"Oh come on Cita. Forget about that. We've always wanted to travel the stars and this is where it all happens. Why don't you live a little."_

_Oh, what the hell. I smiled and ran towards Theta. We turned to each other and nodded. We shut our eyes and walked in, closing the doors behind us._

_"On three, ok Cita."_

_"Yep"_

_" 1 - 2 - 3 ."_

_We opened our eyes and were amazed by what we saw. The control room was covered in stars and had a glass floor. It was nothing short of where our dreams would play out._

_"Whoa." Theta and I both neared the console and started guessing what all the levers and buttons do. I knew it wasn't wise, but I had to say something about the future, just to keep Theta dreaming about traveling the stars._

_"I can already see that this will be our future. Running about a TARDIS, traveling the stars. Even if our future is dark, traveling will bring the light."_

"You ok Cita? You look you kind of, spaced out there." And of course he had to say that when we're flying through space.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking...So, where are we 'adventuring' to." The Doctor gave me a you-changing-the-subject-just-makes-me-think-the-opposite look and I sighed.

"I'm fine Doctor, I really am. It's just, being in a TARDIS brings back lots of memories and I have a lot on my mind and-you know what, lets just get traveling."

"So," what is with this man and questions, "before we get to traveling, one more question. Who were you calling earlier, and, don't use cursing to cover up the question, cause that obviously doesn't work."

I pretended to be hurt by his words. Ok, so I was stalling, but still...

"I've been cursing all my life and now you're telling me that it has no effect. Man, what a waste of life."

It's working, it's working...

"Cita, it's not working,"

_Shit, he's smarter than I thought. Maybe I should tell him. Then they won't hate each other anymore... possibly._

"Now tell me who you were calling. I'm gonna find out anyway, once the TARDIS lets her guard down."

The TARDIS made a noise of disapproval. Yeah, she's on my side!

I sighed, _might as well tell him now._ "Well, I-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, the Doctor and I were flung to the ground as the TARDIS and a huge ship collided...when were in the middle of space.

I turned to the Doctor and shouted to him.

"You idiot! You left the shields down!"

As he was coughing and sputtering, he reached for the console and repaired the TARDIS walls. I ran over to a life preserver and flipped it around, only to find _Titanic _written across it.

_Yeah, middle of space and just got our ship ran into by the Titanic, what could go wrong?_

After putting the shields back up, The Doctor leapt over to me and pulled me up. Before he could ask me if I was ok, I was already walking towards the doors.

_Yeah, he'd better not treat me like one of his little human companions. I can take care of myself perfectly fine thank you very much._

We reached the doors and pulled them open, only to find ourselves in the storage closet of a fancy dress ship, decked with Christmas decorations. The Doctor turned to me and smiled.

"Fancy a party, Cita?" I nodded and, grinning like children, we ran back inside the TARDIS to change.

The TARDIS must of brought us to different closets, because the Doctor didn't run into the large walk in closet after me.

_Praise the Lord! I might of agreed to travel with him for a while, but I do not need to see him changing clothes. Just...no..._

I looked at all the dresses and gowns, wondering which one to pick. I saw a shimmering light coming from the TARDIS towards my right and turned towards it.

_Oh, the TARDIS is so on my side..._

The TARDIS lead me to the perfect dress.

This dress is a deep green with a black lace overlay. I just hope that it's not too short for this kind of event.

_Oh, who cares, besides, it almost goes down to my knees. Well, yeah, I'll say almost._

I picked a nice pair of black pumps to go with my dress and also a golden necklace with a great shining _C_ on it.

I walked into the console room and my eyes widened.

_Hmm...This version of the Doctor sure looks good in a tux._

My eyes arn't the only ones that widened as I entered the room. I could feel the Doctors eyes on me as I took in his look.

_Damn, the sexual tension between us is going to be the death of me._

The Doctor held out his hand, inviting me to join him, and I, after a moment of thinking that he might get the wrong idea of us, accepted it.

We walked out of the TARDIS and joined a bunch of folk who were also in fancy dress. Most of them were laughing, talking, and enjoying the Christmas spirit, while others were talking business and politics.

I couldn't help but notice these robotic angles placed about the ship. I'm surprised that the Doctor hasn't noticed what I have. I just couldn't help but think that these angles aren't as sweet and innocent as they look.

_Ha, got that right. First the Weeping angles and now these creepy things._

I separated myself from the Doctor and the people he had just met. I just couldn't handle being in his presence for long. Just made me feel guilty. I found myself facing the stars while looking out of a window.

_Yeah, I get the ship part now, but why would an outer space cruise line name their ship after something with such a tragic ending?_

I turned and watched as the Doctor interacted with a bunch of people. He sat and talked with a couple sitting enjoying a meal together and also helped a blonde waitress pick up some broken glass after she had ran into some man.

My head began to spin. Many unknown voices entered my head. It was them. The people on the ship, all crying out for some different reason:

_"Bring him back!"_

_"I'm falling!"_

_"It has something to do with the host!"_

_"I'm the Doctor and she's Cita. We're Timelords from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. We are 903 years old and we're the people who are gonna save your lives, and all six billion people on the planet below!"_

_"It was the Captain."_

_"Have you got a problem with that?"_

_"We've got host!"_

Oh yeah, today is going to be fun...

**AND YEAH! WATCHING DOCTOR WHO EPISODES OVER AGAIN HAS REALLY PAYED OFF! KNEW ALMOST ALL THE QUOTES! ANYWAY, COMMENT, VOTE, FOLLOW, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH... **

**SO, WHO DO YOU THINK CITA IS WITH THESE VISIONS AND ALL THAT GUILT. LEAVE YOUR GUESSES IN THE COMMENTS :D...**

**- EVIL STARFISH OUT -**


	14. Chapter 13-Taking a Bullet

**HELLO! BEEN WRITING A LOT AND READING A LOT AND BASICALLY BEEN ON WATTPAD A LOT LATELY SO...ENJOY! -**

_Pain._ That is one word to describe my life right now.

You know when someone asks you if you would take a bullet for a stranger, and you reply,

"_Oh, I don't know, but I'll never be in that situation for the time that I'm alive."_

Yeah, I was never one of those people. I knew that if I could save someone else from feeling pain, that I would do it.

It has been a long time since I've been shot and it hurts like shit.

I felt my body falling just as the asteroids hit the _Titanic._

The last thing I saw was the young sailor whom I had just taken the bullet for, before I blacked out

_- Earlier that day-_

"Wanna take a little trip to Earth with Astrid and I?"

The Doctor had just come over with the blonde waitress that he had helped earlier. I felt a pang of jealousy towards the woman before I put on a fake smile and replied.

"No thanks. I think I'll just...Wander about, enjoying the Christmas spirit, maybe talk to some folk."

_Yeah, no need to mention the possible investigation that you might conduct. Nope, in fact it'd be better if he just left me alone to do what I do best._

The smile on the Doctors face fell, considering I would rather spend Christmas with total strangers rather than with him...

_Pay back is a bitch!_

We both went our separate ways, I walking towards one of the robot angels, and the Doctor with Astrid trailing behind, moving with a group towards the teleports.

I walked up to the angel, smiled, and spoke to it.

"Hello! Sorry, not the best with memory, could you remind me who you are."

"Information: Host are here to help passengers due to serving Max-Max-Max."

The Stewart came over to me and took the angle way, apologizing for the inconvenience, but I wasn't listening.

No, I was remembering...

_"We've got Host!"_

_"It has something to do with the Host!"_

I turned to the Stewart and flashed him the Doctors psychic paper, which I might of taken when we were on the TARDIS, but never mind that.

"I need to speak to the captain. No questions asked. No I don't need an escort, I'll find my own way. Good day Sir."

I noticed that all of the hosts' heads turned towards me when I said that. But, as I teleported, I didn't notice that the Doctor was back, complaining about being teleported mid-sentence for some reason.

Just as I had teleported onto the deck to see the captain, I heard a gunshot. I spun around only to feel a killer pain travel through my chest, very close to my heart.

And, being the insane person I am, I didn't try to use my regeneration energy to heal myself.

No...

I dedicated all my remaining energy to my powers, needing to understand what as happening so I could re-write the future.

_Captain. Working for the Host. Host around ship. Ship in space. Asteroids. Cancel engines. Titanic falls. Doctor reboots engines. Allons-y Alonso! Earth safe. On TARDIS..._

I just changed the future, again, not only saving the Doctors life, but the six billion on the planet below.

My eyes flung open and met with a bright light. It took a minute to adjust, but when I finally did, I took in my surroundings.

The TARDIS. It looked like I was in the infirmary. In the corner sat a worried Doctor, reading some book.

_I doubt he's actually reading that._

I tried to sit up, but a searing pain went through my chest and I let out a whimper. The Doctor looked up, realized I was awake and put the book down.

"Took a bullet for a complete stranger then refused to heal yourself, oh that does sound like you."

I don't really see why this matters to him. I've gotten shot plenty of times before. Not recently, but I've lived 900 years of being shot and I'm still alive.

"Yeah, well, I guess you know me more than I know you know me."

Our eyes met. I could tell what he was doing and it wasn't going to work.

"Doctor, I have my mental shields up, it's not going to work. If you want to know something, just ask instead of trying to rummage through my head."

"Well," he knelt down to my medical bed so he was at my level, "The thing is, I do know you, and I know that's a lie. If ask a question that you don't want to or can't answer, you just avoid it and move on."

"Possibly including as many curse words as I can, yes. I do that. Some answers aren't meant to be told, but found. So, I'll tell you again, if you have a question for me, there is always an answer, so just ask."

He sighed, looked me straight in the eyes, and spoke.

"Cita, back on the _Titanic, _you sent me a look that clearly said 'I feel guilty being around you.' So, not to intrude, but why would you feel guilty? I know, you left me on Gallifrey on my own, but you obviously had a reason. So, why do you feel guilty."

_Why shouldn't I feel guilty? I left the Doctor. I left my family. I left my friends. I caused the universe pain just by existing._

_I shouldn't exist. Everywhere I go, I lose something. Hope, love, family, friends, everything that matters to me._

_The many lives out there, in the universe, hell even other universes, that have been lost, all because of me._

"I-I have made mistakes in the past, and the present, and future. I just- I've lost so many people in my life, some of them I don't even know. Species have gone extinct because of me, children have suffered! And it's my fault."

"Cita! You can't go and blame yourself for everything bad that has happened in the universe! It is not your fault. Ok?"

_All these years I've known him, and I still haven't told him. If he knew, he wouldn't be saying that. If he knew everything about me and my timeline, then he wouldn't even speak to me. Or about me._

Even though I didn't agree with him, I nodded. I then tried to get up from my bed, only to fall into the Doctors arms.

_Great! _I thought, _Now I have to be carried everywhere._

And I was, the Doctor carried me into the console room and sat me in a passengers seat. While he was messing around with the TARDIS, I put my hand on my bandaged wound. Now would be the time to heal myself.

Instead of using my regeneration energy though, I just used my powers. My hand glowed golden, as did my eyes. I whispered so the Doctor couldn't hear:

_Let the power within shine,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Time and time and time again,_

_Keep the now without the then,_

The light died down to show I was no longer injured. I looked up to see the Doctor, staring at me like I was just set on fire. I smiled at him.

"Well then, anymore questions?"

**HELLO! HOME ALONE FROM SCHOOL TODAY(5/29) AND I'VE WRITTEN SOME OF NWO! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS A BIT LONGER... I HAVE POSSIBLY SUCCEEDED... ANYWAY... COMMENT, VOTE, AND FOLLOW...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	15. Chapter 14-The Impossible

**HELLO! BEING BACK FROM MEXICO IS GREAT CUS I CAN WRITE MORE OF THIS FF, BUT I HAVE RAN INTO A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK SO... YEAH, ENJOY IT I GUESS...**

I was ready for the Doctors questions this time, but they never came. The Doctor was focused on a noise coming from the console. I leapt up only to be knocked back down as the TARDIS piloted itself. I myself, knew that this happens all the time, but the Doctor looked very confused.

When the shaking stopped, we didn't bother to check the TARDIS to know where we were. Instead we just ran out the doors.

_Okay then. So not some big alien planet with lots of guns, trying to destroy some world._

We were on a perfectly normal street on Earth.

The Doctor's sonic went off, picking up the same signal that cause the TARDIS to bring us here.

_Damn, I really need to get myself a sonic screwdriver. Maybe mine will actually work on wood..._

"This signal," he said, "It seems to be coming from somewhere close by. Come on!" He put his sonic back in his jacket and grabbed my hand, pulling me.

"Oi, watch it! I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Saying that only made a look of guilt fly across the Doctors face.

_Good, he should be guilty. No, wait, I should. Oh shit, why does my life have to be so confusing?_

With little conversation, we made out way to a large building. The Doctor soniced his way in, which earned him a disapproving nudge from me, and we went on investigating.

As we walked around the building, I couldn't help but be happy.

_Something happens today... A reunion. A past companion, not really, just a friend. Noble..._

We stopped and watched a film about Adipose Industries, a diet pill company. I, however, was not paying attention to the film, for I was to busy spotting a certain redhead.

_Yeah, that's her. I think I've seen her before in some of my visions._

_Huh, why does she get to be ginger..._

After watching the film, the Doctor and I find ourselves in what looked to me like a customer service. The Doctor walks up to a young woman and flashes his psychic paper, which I sadly had to give back to him.

"John Smith, Cita Johnson representing Health and Safety. Don't mind us."

_Oh look at that, the girl is staring at him like a dog. Funny, I wonder how many people do that a day and he doesn't notice._

The woman kept talking to her customer, but was still staring at the Doctor.

"It's made of eighteen carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no."

The young woman disconnects the call with her customer and the Doctor begins to speak with her, something about printing off papers.

I, again, wasn't listening because the ginger was back, and doing the exact thing we're doing by the looks of it

_Ha, okay, more like I know what she's doing, but anyway. I wonder how long it will take the Doctor to notice her._

I'm suddenly jolted back to reality when I hear the young woman, whose name, I creepily know, is Clare, give the Doctor her phone number.

I, for some reason sent her a death glare as the Doctor declined that he would call her.

_Nope. Not caring. Shouldn't care. We're not together, so there's no reason I should be jealous._

We walk over to the printer to find that the papers he had asked to get printed off weren't there. I stayed near the printer while the Doctor went back to Clare.

_Man Noble, you're making this day harder than it should be. But also, I find it's gonna have a happy ending..._

While the Doctor tried to drag me off to some strangers home, I refused.

"I'm just gonna, go back to the TARDIS. Tell you what, I'll meet you there later and you can tell me whatever it is you've found out."

The Doctor looked at me sadly.

"Cita, you don't have to be guilty around me. I know you still probably blame yourself for something, but-" I cut him off.

"Doctor, I'm fine. I just don't want to be bored talking to random strangers about diet pills. I mean, talk about creepy."

He studied me as if I were a piece of art in a museum.

"Alright, you've got your key, right?" I nodded. "Good, now don't get into any trouble. And don't go anywhere. You promise?"

"I promise." I sounded like a two year old fighting with an older sibling.

"Okay, good." The Doctor then finally walked off.

I walked back to the TARDIS in the dark, considering it had gotten very late. When I finally got there, I decided to have a chat with my old buddy.

"Hello TARDIS"

_**"**__**Hello Cita. Welcome back! I've missed you over the years. It is very sad to watch the Doctor lose so many people, but he lost you, and now you're back!"**_

Yes, I can talk to the TARDIS. Well, telepathically, but still. That's another positive to having freakish powers.

"He never lost me. He never noticed me, but I was always watching his back. And It wasn't always me. Sometimes Clara, or Allison, or Georgina, you haven't met them yet, but you will. Anyway, we've always been there for him, but we never let him know that. Maybe if we had, things would have been…More cheerful for him."

_**"**__**All fairy-tales have a dark side, Cita. You, of all people, should know that."**_

"Yeah, well, my fairy-tales been a bitch so far, but I hope it gets better. I mean, I'm traveling properly again, how can it get worse?"

_**"**__**Only time will tell Cita, why don't you visit the garden? It's very peaceful there."**_

And that's what I did.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not if I kill him first! I should of stayed at home!"

Okay, lets rewind a bit. The Doctor and I met back up after I ran off to the TARDIS. Then, we went back to Adipose Industries, and then met up with Donna.

Donna Noble, or who I sometimes call, the ginger. Apparently, she declined a trip with the Doctor after he saved her life from what she called a 'giant spider.'

And now we have been lead to where we are now. Which is Donna and I dangling from a wire that is connected to a window washing cart.

You see, we had ran away from Ms. Foster, who happened to be an alien with a sonic pen.

_We really aren't having a good day today, are we?_

"I'm gonna fall!" That was the truth. Not only would Donna fall, but me too, considering we were both losing our grip.

The Doctor shouted from the cart above us. "Hold on!"

"We are!" Both Donna and I shouted to the Doctor.

_Oh hell no! That son of a bitch just climbed in the window. There's no way in hell we can hold on long enough for him to get to us._

"Donna," I yelled, even though she's right next to me, "Do you trust me?"

"I don't even know at the moment. I mean, you're a complete stranger, but were also about to die so, yeah, I trust you!"

_Oh wow, that's positive!_

"We are not gonna die! Just trust me, and let go."

She looked at me as if I had just grown a second head.

"Are you flippin mad?! I'm not letting go!"

"Donna, trust me! You're gonna fall anyway!"

I held my hand out to her, meaning I only had one hand holding me up. She looked at it for a minute before grabbing it.

"Okay Donna, let go on three."

"1 - 2 - 3"

We both let go and, screaming our heads off, fell towards the ground. About half way down I remembered I had to keep us from dying.

I focused on me and Donna, safely on the ground.

I could feel the energy around us so I knew it was working.

_Okay, more like Donna started freaking out even more, but still..._

Just before we hit the ground, the bubble of energy around us slowed down and set us down gently. Well, I'll say gently, but I'll also have an awful backache tomorrow.

We both lay on the ground for a moment, probably looking like complete nutters, but Donna was too freaked out to say anything and I didn't know what to say.

Finally, after a minute or two, Donna spoke.

"So, I guess this is normal for around the Doctor, yeah? Always something going wrong."

I laughed. "You have no idea."

We both helped each other stand up and then looked at each other. I couldn't help but wonder what Donna was thinking, but I didn't have the energy to try and figure out.

**-DONNA'S P.O.V.-**

_Holy mother of cheese! What just happened? We should of died! And what was that weird glow that surrounded us while we were falling?_

I spoke. "So, I guess this is normal for around the Doctor, yeah? Always something going wrong."

Cita laughed. "You have no idea."

We both stood up and I couldn't help but smile.

_The Doctor had found someone. Even though he said he didn't need someone, he found someone. Someone as mad as him of all people! Cita may be very strange and stubborn, but that's exactly the kind of person that The Doctor needs._

"What are you smiling about?" I had forgotten that Cita was standing right next to me.

"Nothing," I said, "Just, thinking."

She smiled. "Alright, well, we should probably get back up to the Doctor. He's probably flipping out."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I don't have a clue why though. I mean, who flips out when two friends fall to their doom while their climbing in a window? I don't even know!" I made sure to sound as sarcastic as possible.

At this, Cita and I both cracked up. We were still laughing while we walked up the billions of stairs in the building and met up with the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at us confused. "What?"

We just kept laughing at him.

"Seriously what?!"

Our laughter stopped very soon as Ms. Foster and her two guards approached us.

"Well, then. At last."

**- CITA'S P.O.V. -**

Donna was the first of the three of us to speak. "Hello."

Next was the Doctor. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor.

And finally, me. "Cita."

_Yep, my turn to speak and I say one word. Go me…_

"And I'm Donna."

_Though I prefer the ginger._

"Partners in crime; And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

_Oh, you got that right you bitch!_

"Oh, yes," the Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Ms. Foster's sonic. "I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek. "

_Really, again with the rambling._

Donna agreed with the Doctor. "Oh, it's definitely sleek."

_Damn it ginger, you're supposed to be on my side! Move aside, it's my turn to speak._

"Yeah," I said, "and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?"

Ms. Foster answered. "Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet; Intergalactic Class."

The Doctor understood. "A wet nurse; using humans as surrogates."

Ms. Foster explained. "I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean lost?" he asked her, "How do you lose a planet?"

This hit me in the chest, not because he said it, but because he didn't realize the irony of what he said.

_We lost Gallifrey. Has he forgotten that?_

**IDK IF I SHOULD KEEP DONNA TRAVELING WITH THEM...WHAT DO YOU THINK? COMMENT BELOW...**

**ANYWAY, VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH :)**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	16. Chapter 15-Ginger's On My Side

**SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY IT'S REALLY LATE. I WROTE THIS A WHILE AGO BUT I WAS WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I POSTED THIS ONE AND THE NEXT ONE I HAD NO INSPIRATION FOR. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY, HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE AND THEN I STARTED TO THINK ABOUT... SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IN A FLASHBACK ;), AND I FOUND THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS. ENJOY THE READ...**

Hours later, after saving Earth once again and waving at little fat people, I found The Doctor, Donna, and I heading back to the TARDIS.

I personally hope that Donna stays with us on the TARDIS.

When we finally get back to the TARDIS, I lean against the blue wood, playing on my phone while the Doctor speaks with Donna. I wasn't really listening until I heard a certain amusing conversation.

"I just want a mate."

_Whoa, no! I've seen the Doctor to be many things, but I never knew he was desperate! I wouldn't think he would be considering all the girls that throw themselves at him._

"You just want **to mate**?" Donna asked, putting emphasis on the words 'to mate.'

_Yeah, I can see Donna and I being really great friends. She takes a whole new perspective of the world… and peoples sayings…_

The Doctor repeated himself. "I just want a mate!"

_Okay, when it comes to anything romantic, the Doctor obviously didn't age well!_

Donna shrieked. "You're not mating with me, sunshine!

By now I was in the background of this scene, laughing my ass off!

"**A mate**. I want **a mate**. "

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, **alien** nothing." Donna made sure to stress the word 'alien'

"There we are, then. Okay." The Doctor smiled at her.

Donna's face lit up. "I can come?"

"Yeah; Course you can, yeah. We'd love it."

_Hang on there!_

Now don't get me wrong, I want Donna to come, but he didn't even ask me, and then has the nerve to say 'we.' That asshole!

"Oh, that's just-" Donna stopped, just about to give the Doctor a hug. "Car keys."

"What?"

_Again with that word._

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute." And with that she ran away while the Doctor started to pick up all of her stuff. He looked up at me.

"I hope you don't mind her coming along. I did ask her last time, so I think I owe her."

I shook my head. "Oh, I'm fine with her coming, you just could of asked me first instead of just, assuming that it was okay with me."

"Cita-" I interrupted him.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I just thought you would still care about my opinion, but I guess it's been too long for you to care about anything that has to do with me."

I know, you might think I'm over reacting, but I have put up with him for many years. In fact, many different hims considering he regenerates so often.

"Cita how can you think that? I still cared about you when you left me during our relationship and I still care about you know."

_Damn it, maybe I should of worded this differently._

"I don't even mean like that. I mean you caring about what I think, but it doesn't matter anyway. Now that Donna's here, that means that I don't have to put up with your ass on my own."

And with that, I stormed down the TARDIS halls and into my room.

**-THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V.-**

This reunion is not going as I wanted it to go. I though Cita and I could be best friends if not lovers, just like back on Gallifrey, but I guess that might take a while.

She's still keeping things from me, I can tell. And what is this about not caring for her opinion? I always take other people into consideration.

My thoughts were interrupted when Donna came into the TARDIS. "Off we go then." She said with a huge smile.

"Here it is" I try to sound as excited as I can even though I'm still thinking about Cita. "The TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than on the outside-"

Donna interrupted. "Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heating up."

"So," I moved around the console. "Whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

"Oh I know exactly the place."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

She replied. "Two and a half miles that way."

I don't know what she wants to see, but I fly the TARDIS to where she said and we both moved towards the door.

_Ah, that makes sense. She's waving to her grandfather._

I join in with Donna's waving and the old man does a funky little dance as we fly away. Donna closes the doors and approaches me.

"So, not really my place to ask this," Donna states, but continues anyway. "But, are you and Cita a thing?"

The question surprised me. "No no! We're not. Well, used to be a long time ago but, no."

She nodded. "But, you still have a thing for her."

_Yes! Yes I do! I could never stop loving that woman, even if she really died. Even when I thought she was dead and I remarried, I still loved her._

"Well," My cheeks had a slight pink to them. "Maybe a little bit, but that's not gonna happen. No, we fight to often. Like just now we got into a fight." Whoops...

Donna's smile turned to a frown. "What'd you mean 'you're in a fight now.' You weren't when we were going through all that alien nonsense."

"Yeah, we got into a small fight when you went and did something that had to do with your car keys." Which I still don't know how that had anything to do with anything.

"I wasn't even gone that long. You know what, where is she I wanna talk to her."

Oh no, that's not going to be good. "Umm, no. That's not a good idea Donna. You don't want to handle Cita when she's angry or upset. It doesn't end well."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't handle Spaceman. Where is she?"

I sighed and checked where in the TARDIS Cita was. Surprisingly, she was in a T.V. room. and it's called that because it's literally a room with a huge T.V. and a couple chairs.

I told Donna this and she went to navigate the halls of the TARDIS and to talk to Cita.

_Good luck Donna Noble..._

**-DONNA'S P.O.V.-**

It wasn't that hard to find Cita. In fact, she was in the first room I looked in. The TARDIS must like me. Or Cita wanted to be found.

When I entered the room, I found Cita watching a slightly old film. My eyes widened as I realized that it was her wedding.

_Maybe I should of knocked..._

"It's all right Donna." She didn't even look at me when she said this, she just somehow knew it was me. "You can come in. Please, lock the door behind you."

I closed and locked the door, and then made my way over to Cita. It didn't look like she had been crying, but she did look very sad.

I sat down in one of the chairs. "Are you alright?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "I'm fine. Watching these kind of things help me when I'm sad or upset. Would you like me to start it over?"

I didn't want to be a bother, but I really wanted to see what a Timelord wedding looked like. It couldn't be that different, could it?

"Sure."

She grabbed the remote and re-winded the movie to the beginning.

**-3RD PERSON MOVIE/FLASHBACK-**

_Laughter and happy voices rang out in the crowded hall. The Arcadia Center Hall. Today was Theta Sigma and Delta Cita's wedding. The we're both fresh out of the Academy with high standards and we're having what they called an 'nontraditional wedding.'_

_While the wedding was not traditional, it was a blast. First was the dancing..._

_They danced to I Do, by Colbie Calliat..._

_Eye of the Tiger, by Survivor..._

_Livin' on a Prayer, by Billy Idol..._

_and finally they had Don't Stop Me Now, by Queen, for the family dances._

_After the dancing, they had a 'Looking Back' film that the friends of the Lord and Lady made. They joked around, calling it 'The Best of Theta and Cita.'_

_When the film was over, they took the celebration outside, where under the burnt orange sky of Gallifrey, they chose their titles._

_Theta Sigma chose chose 'The Doctor,' promising that he would be never cruel or cowardly, and he would never give up, and never give in._

_Although, when it came for Cita's turn to chose her title, she simply gave the witness a letter that, after reading it very carefully, he accepted and moved on without Cita earning a title._

_Theta, now the Doctor, whispered in Cita's ear, asking about the letter and why she didn't earn her title, but Cita simply told him that he would understand some day._

_Finally, the end of the wedding arrived, but not without a surprise gift from Nicholas, whom was Theta and Cita's friend and traveling guardian when they were little, and Felix, whom was Cita's cousin and Theta's friend._

_The gift was their very own TARDIS. The Doctor held a sobbing Cita as the audience clapped and cheered for the couple. Cita threw her flowers into the crowd, which not so accidentally hit their best friend Koschei, and all the ladies turned into animals._

_While all this commotion was going on, The Doctor picked up Cita bridal style and carried her into their TARDIS. After flying away and drifting into space, they made love throughout the night, and promised each other that they would always be their for the other._

**AWW MEEHHH GAWDD! THEIR WEDDING!...FROM 850 YEARS AGO... YEAH, BUT ANYWAY. SORRY FOR MAKING CITA BE A BIT OF A BITCH, BUT THERE ARE MANY REASONS... DONNA AND CITA LOOK LIKE THEY COULD BE SOME TROUBLE TOGETHER THOUGH. COMMENT, VOTE, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	17. Chapter 16-Please, Could You Not

**WELL, THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON IT FOREVER AND IT STILL SUCKS. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY...**

After watching the Doctor and I's wedding film from over 850 years ago, Donna starts asking me questions. I can tell she's trying really hard to not blurt out some... more personal questions, but she slowly starts moving the conversation in that direction.

"So," Donna began, "I know that was a long time ago, but... did you actually love him then?"

"Oh Donna, I could tell you how much I loved that man, but it would take hundreds of years so, I'll give you the short answer, yes, I loved him very much."

_I can already tell what her big question is, and she's getting to the point where she's going to end up asking it. I just don't know how to answer..._

"Alright, let's see if I'm getting this right. You two were childhood friends from the age of 8. Then, you dated when you were teenagers, around 13 or 14, and through the age 14-18, you were off and on. Then when you were... older, cause I don't how old you were. Probably around 50, but anyway, then you guys got married. Am I right?"

Okay, I'm actually quite shocked right now. I've only ever told my story a few times to some friends, but all of them had to make me repeat something.

_Damn Donna, you're good at this._

"Yeah, you got it. Well done."

"Yeah..." She drug on then continued, "But all those times that you guys got back together, I mean, couldn't it happen again. It's obvious that he loves you still, and I can still see a light in your eyes when we talk about him."

_Damn eyes... Why can't my eyes just stay out of this._

I sighed. "That's not the thing Donna. When the Doctor and I would break up, when I was the one deciding, it was because I've done some pretty shady stuff in my life. And, I don't just mean cheating, or drinking, I mean like, life threatening lies. And I couldn't look him in the eyes those times... temporarily. Now, I'm 900 years old, and I've done, even more shady stuff that makes me a bad person."

"Cita," Donna interrupted, "Doing something wrong doesn't make you a bad person. Everyone does something wrong in their life. But, when you think back about the things that you did wrong, remember that you've done good in your life too."

"I know I've done a lot of good in my life, but I've lived 900 years. I fear I've done more bad than good."

"Well then, if you really think that, then we have to go and do some good. Go and help some people. That's what the Doctor does, isn't it?"

I debated my answer. "Not always. He just travels most of the time, but then he has this gut instinct to help people in need. He always has."

Donna grinned. "You two are perfect for each other."

"We're not. We could never make it work."

_Could we?_

"I think you could, you just don't want to admit it." Donna pushed.

"We couldn't."

"You could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could."

"Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Could what?"

Our heads snapped to the door only to see the Doctor standing there with a confused look on his face. Donna gave me a look that said 'make it happen,' but I simply did what I always do.

"Nothing. You know, you really could knock instead of sonicing your way in."

_Yep, that's me. Avoid the question and add a bitchy side to it._

He kept his face straight. "It's my TARDIS."

Donna interrupted. "Cita said you stole it."

"I was going to return it! I would have, but there was nowhere to return it to." He defended himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He strolled over and sat down on a chair off to the side of where we sat.

"So." he began, "What were you watching?"

"Nothi-"

"Your guy's wedding." Donna interrupted.

I glared daggers at Donna who simply smiled at me.

"Our wedding?" the Doctor said puzzled, "Why were you watching that?"

"Because I felt like it." I snapped.

The room fell silent, leaving tension in the air. I could tell Donna was trying to find a helpful conversation to start, while the Doctor...

"It's not going to work. I have my mental shields up and I always will so stop trying to get into my head!"

The Doctor looked surprised at my little out burst, but collected himself by asking a question.

"Why do you keep your mind so protected?"

_Oh you know, because if you were to see what goes on in my head you would think I was fucking insane and insist to do tests on me to see if I was mental. Oh, and also because I have many parts of my fucked up life that I don't want you to know about._

"Because I don't want you reading my thoughts and going through my memories. Now, where are we going?"

_Yep, changing the subject. Don't you dare change it back..._

The Doctor's face showed many emotions, but I couldn't identify any of them. Soon enough he hid them away and grinned at both me and Donna.

"Not sure, lets find out!"

He grabbed both us by one of our hands and pulled us down the halls of the TARDIS. When we got to the console room he let go and moved to the controls.

Donna and I both leaned against the strange pillar things that we were skeptical about leaning on, and watched him. I could of helped fly the TARDIS, but I didn't know where we were going and I frankly wasn't in the mood to help him.

**YEP, SO, IT SUCKED, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AN ADVENTURE... THAT I AM MAKING UP TOTALLY SO YAY, MORE WORK FOR ME. NOW, ONE OF THE REASONS THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS MUCH LATELY (7/4/14) , IS BECAUSE I HAVE STARTED PLANNING AN ORIGINAL STORY THAT IS TAKING UP A LOT OF MY TIME, SO, YEAH. VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	18. Chapter 17-Familiar, But Not Mars

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! THIS ADVENTURE IS KINDA HARD TO WRITE, BUT THERE IS A BIG SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;). ENJOY!**

"Alright then; my mind has totally went blank as to where we should go so I'm putting the TARDIS on random. It'll add a bit of excitement."

We're currently back in the console room, after all that drama that happened in the T.V. room, and the Doctor is flying the TARDIS. And when I say flying, I mean flying without a license with his foot on the console.

_How is it that the smartest of the favorable five back on Gallifrey didn't pass their flying test._

The TARDIS landed with a violent shake, making both Donna and I fall to the floor. I stand up first then help Donna up. We glare at the Doctor, who was now putting on his long, tan overcoat.

"So," he says excitedly, not even acknowledging that we fell, "Donna, whole new world out there. We could be anywhere in the universe. You ready?"

Donna's glare turns into a wide grin. "You bet I am! But are we gonna get in trouble for, I don't know, trespassing on Mars, or something?"

I spoke up. "Trespassing on Mars, I like that. But no, we won't. And, there isn't much of a chance that we're on Mars. The universe is a big place."

"Well, come on then!" The Doctor, Donna, and I all sprinted towards the door. The Doctor swung it wide open and the three of us slowly made our way out.

"Oh my god," Donna exclaimed.

_Well, we're definitely not on Mars._

The planet the TARDIS landed on was beautiful in a very Victorian way. The ground was a mixture of rock and dirt and the in sky above us, was a beautiful teal planet, very close to the planet we're currently on.

While the Doctor examined where we are and Donna took in every single inch of the view she could, I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling. I look around taking in more of my surroundings.

Instead of buildings on this planet, they have large rock mounds that they have carved into shelters. The planet doesn't look very technical, but they must have some kind of transport. The teal planet in the sky looks too close to not be a twin planet, so they have to be able to get there.

_Ahhh, I have been here before. But this time, we're missing two blondes._

"Ok then," The Doctors voice brought my thoughts out of the past, "This planet seems legit. I'm so glad I haven't seen any guns today. But there's something missing."

"Air conditioning; it's boiling here." Donna joked.

"No, but I have to agree, this planet is very hot. Anyway, what this planet is missing is a species," the Doctor said, answering his own question, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe they're all just sleeping." The Doctor gave me a 'really' look while Donna grinned at my sarcasm.

"Now, I don't know much about alien species," Donna stated, "But I'm pretty sure those aren't humans."

I turned towards where Donna was looking only to see a group of grey scale covered aliens moving towards us, not looking like they're going to attack, but looking slightly scared. Each one of them were wearing a mask that looked to me like a very advanced gas mask.

_Hey, looks like they do have advanced technology._

Once the aliens reached us, the one in the front of the group, who I'm guessing is the leader, spoke to us.

"I am Commander Helth of Werradith; Commander and leader of the remaining of the Morath species. Please state your names, species, and intents."

The Doctor spoke first. "The Doctor. Timelord. Fun."

_Really, fun. That's all he could think of._

Donna went next. "Uhmm, Donna Noble. Human. And uh travel.

_See, even Donna did better than the Doctor._

Then finally, it was my turn. "Cita Johnson. Timelord. Adventure."

The Doctor gave a 'what?' look from over to the side, but I just shrugged.

Commander Helth spoke, sounding relieved. "Well thank the Great Morathian that your species is not affected by the gasses."

"What gasses?" The Doctor questioned.

"That's the question though. We don't know what type of gas it is or where it's coming from," Helth explained.

"Well then," the Doctor said with a grin on his face, "It's a good thing you've got us here."

"So," I directed at Helth. "Tell us about these gases."

"If you're sure you can help us, you might as well meet the other young lady that has been trying to help us," Helth said while turning and signaling for the other Morath to start walking.

The Doctor, Donna, and I are lead into some sort of laboratory where we not only see even more Morath, who are scrambling about, working on ways to stop the gas, but also the back of one very familiar blonde head.

She turned around at the sound of the door closing and smiled when she saw the Doctor and I.

The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "You can't be here."

**SO, LIKE I SAID, SHORT, BUT SWEET! HMMM... I WONDER WHO THE BLONDE IS... THERE ARE QUITE A FEW BLONDES IN DOCTOR WHO, AND THAT'S NOT EVEN INCLUDING THE BLONDE CHARACTERS I'VE CREATED!**

**SAY WHO YOU THINK IT IS IN THE COMMENTS (UN-NAMED OC IF YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW THEM YET).**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, EVEN IF IT IS SHORT. THE NEXT ONE IS VERY LONG, SO BE PREPARED.**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	19. Chapter 18-Totally Professional

**AND THE BLONDE IS... I BET YOU COULDN'T GUESS IT FROM THE CAST LIST :). ENJOY! IT'S VERY LONG COMPARED TO THE LAST ONE... **

"Hello Cita. Long time no see right?"

_Jenny._

_How the freaking corn-dog can Jenny be here? She doesn't even exist from our point of view yet. Well, that's just another thing I have to fix. Jenny's timeline._

"Jenny," I said with a nervous drag. "How are you and, you know, what are you doing here?"

"Well," she began. "After you guys left, I st- borrowed a space pod and I've been traveling around since then so, yeah. I haven't seen you three since I was born."

The Doctor looked up from the screen he was looking at and looked at Jenny. "What do you mean since you were born?"

Jenny was about to answer, but I pulled on her arm, dragging her over to an empty corner to talk to her while yelling to Donna to help the Doctor for a minute.

Once we got a good distance from the Doctor and Donna, Jenny started to question me. "Cita, what's wrong? And how come Dad's acting like her doesn't know me?"

"Because he doesn't," I half whispered, half shouted. "From our point of view, you don't exist yet. In fact, you won't for a little while longer."

"Okay," she said, finally understanding. "But if I haven't been born yet then how do you know who I am?"

_Ah, now there's a good question. How the hell do I answer that? I can't exactly be like 'oh yeah I have a file stored away in a secret facility that knows, like, everything about you', nor can I say 'Oh yeah, I have freaky visions where I sometimes see the future and I saw you die and come back to life.'_

"Oh, you know I have-," I stopped myself and started over. "I'm just more professional than the Doctor and Donna. I know more err…classified stuff."

"More professional?" she asked with an amused look on her face.

"Yes. Why, is there something wrong with that?"

Jenny shook her head while smiling amusingly. "No no, it's just that. I didn't think it was possible for you to be professional."

I glared at her slightly. "Oh shut it Jenny, now come on! We've got to go help the Doctor and Donna. Oh, and don't mention the Doctor being your dad or you knowing us from the future, okay?"

"Okay," she replied.

**- THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V. -**

Between trying to help the Morath and wondering what Cita and the blonde, whose name is apparently Jenny, are talking about, my head is full of thoughts. But for right now, I've got to push all other thoughts away and focus on how and why Werradith is been gassed and with what type of gas.

"So," Donna's voice came from beside me. "I'm really hoping you can read all those lines on the screen and that not just staring at it, 'cause you don't look focused."

"I'm always focused Donna." _lie_. "I'm just thinking about stuff. But anyway, so far I've gathered some basic information on Werradith. It's about the size of Earth and Mars, the atmosphere isn't exactly like Earth's, less oxygen, but enough for us to breath. The population of this planet is now around 9,000 due to the gasses, so that means the gasses killed about 6,000 Morath. Blimey, the gas must be very poisoning to this species."

"Commander Helth," Cita's voice rang out into the room, announcing that she and Jenny had returned from their private conversation. "Do you have anything underground? Tunnels, pipes, facilities, anything at all?"

"There are old weapon testing facilities down there, but they've been shut down for ages," Helth explained to Cita.

"Do you have any maps or records of the facilities?" I directed towards Helth.

He signaled for me and the others to follow him and we obeyed. When we arrived where Helth was bringing us, I was surprised. The Morath had more technology than I had expected. Helth lead us over to a small circular round tabled and used a remote control to active a 3D map of the underground.

"There is only one entrance to the facilities down there now. The others were closed off when we shut down the facilities. In all there are 3 facilities, all connected to each other for easy access. One's a bomb testing facility and the others are short and long range weapons."

_Oh great, three different kinds of weapon facilities all connected to each other. I still don't see where Cita is going with this, and from the looks of it, neither do Donna or Jenny._

"Cita, how does this have to do with the gasses?" Donna asks with a puzzled look.

"Everything. Think about it. A bomb facility. Bombs. Helth, what kind of bombs?" she asked Helth from across the table.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Like I said, they've been shut down for quite a while."

"Tell me Helth," I said, taking my eyes off the map. "Have you been having quakes, or perhaps bad weather?"

Helth didn't answer, but his face said it all. Now everyone's face in the room showed a look of understanding.

**- 1 HOUR LATER - CITA'S P.O.V. -**

We're going 60 feet into this planet. We're finally ready to go down into the tunnels. And by 'we', I mean the Doctor and I. Yep, the two of us are going down together, just us, which I had specifically not wanted to happen. The Doctor didn't want Donna to go down because the oxygen levels are pretty low down there and Jenny was helping Helth track us.

In my hands is a masterpiece... that we made in an hour. It's a device we made that should cleanse the gas from the air. The gas, we have discovered, is the product of leaving a highly dangerous bomb unsupervised while the planet is having massive quakes.

_Now you might be asking, how do you know all this if you haven't gone down into the tunnels. Well, we sent an android with camera eyes ahead of us and we saw the bomb. Also, we used something called our brain and common sense, which some people don't use. Like Donna and Jenny not saying anything about the Doctor and I going down there_**_ALONE._**

I looked over to see the Doctor giving me a thumbs up. "You ready?" His voice is muffled due to the fact we're wearing gas masks.

_Donna, Jenny, me, and everyone who was in the room thought the Doctor was crazy when he kept saying 'are you my mummy' over and over again._

I gave him a thumbs up and we began our journey down the rock tunnel. The first 40 feet we went down was fine, we had to move a bunch of rocks, but we went down with no trouble. By the time we were 40 feet down, we had to stop and take a break. I took my mask off, as did the Doctor.

I leaned against the rock tunnel, breathing heavily. The Doctor, who is right next to me, doing the same, spoke first.

"I might of been a bit wrong when I said the oxygen on this planet was like Earth."

I let out a small laugh. "It's fine up there. Down here though, not so good."

"You okay to keep going," he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Both of us got up, put our masks on just, in case the gas can effect us, and continued on. We made in 10 more feet down, with only 10 feet to go until we reached the facilities, and then the tunnel began to shake.

We pulled off our masks and looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

_Helth didn't mention they were still having quakes._

We left our masks and the two of us tried to continue, making it about 2 more feet down. That's when the shaking got worse and rocks began to fall from above us. And being the stupid person I am, I trip on a rock and fall. Not only do I trip, but I fall into the Doctor, who had just turned around to say something, and we both go tumbling down.

I tried to get up, but the Doctor just pulled me back down, which was bad on his part, because when he did that, my hand landed directly on his crotch.

**_On my gravestone, please make sure to write that I died from FUCKING MAXIMUM EMBARRASSMENT!_**

I pulled my hand away faster than I had ever moved my arm in my life. I could feel my cheeks hottening as I looked at the Doctor's reddening face. I pulled myself up from on him, not caring about any fucking rocks.

The annoying thing is the rocks arn't even falling as much anymore.

_**What is this?! FREAKING**_**KARMA?!**

The Doctor had pulled himself up now, his face still pink. I decided that I should say something, but this is really awkward for the both of us.

"Sorry," I mumbled, then pushing past the Doctor, continuing on with our journey. The Doctor followed quickly behind me.

After a few minutes of absolute silence, we made in down to the bomb facility. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and soniced his way inside. I followed.

"Right then," I began. "Where should I put this?" I held up the device we had made. The Doctor took it from me and together, without speaking, we positioned and activated it.

We looked at each other properly for the first time in a few minutes, and I sent him a quick, fake smile before turning around towards the door, planning to go back up. The Doctor followed behind me once again, and we made our way back up to the surface, where Donna and Jenny both hugged us.

**- AT A FAR AWAY PLACE - ?'S P.O.V. -**

My knuckles knocked against the great wood door in front of me. I waited a few seconds before hearing a shout of 'it's open.'

I swung the door open to face my pain in the ass co-worker. She was laying on a sofa, reading an Earth magazine. I rolled my eyes at this.

_The girls never take this job professionally, do they?_

"Hey," I said, her eyes still on the magazine. "Have you seen Cita?"

"Not for a few hours, no. Why?" she asked.

I explained to her that I hadn't seen Cita for hours and I can't seem to find her. I had knocked on her door, no answer. I had checked her house, no one was home. I even checked to see if she was doing her job for once, but Cita was nowhere to be found.

My blonde co-worker just said she was probably out and would be back later, but I couldn't help but have the feeling that I knew where she was. And she shouldn't be there.

**SO... NOW WE HAVE TWO MYSTERIOUS, UN-NAMED OC'S TO DISCOVER MORE ABOUT. AND I WONDER IF ? WAS RIGHT ABOUT WHERE SHE WAS, AND IF SHE SHOULD BE THERE.**

**HOLY SHIT... AN AWKWARD MOMENT! AND JENNY! AND DONNA! HEHE THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING...**

**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU READERS OUT THERE! WOULD IT BE WEIRD IF DONNA AND CITA WENT ON OMEGLE AS A WAY OF 'BONDING'?! I WOULD FIND IT AMUSING!**

**ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED! VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH.**

**- EVIL STARFISH OUT -**


	20. Chapter 19-The Impossible Gives the Key

**'ELLO. NOT MUCH ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT VERY AND I MEAN VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION IS REVEALED. ENJOY!**

The Doctor, Donna, Jenny, and I walked back to the TARDIS after helping the Morath with the gases. Commander Helth sent a team down to the facilities after all of the gasses were cleared to dispose of any other bombs they had lying around. They thanked us many times and now we're on our way back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor wasn't so sure about letting Jenny into the TARDIS, even though she was of no harm, but when I said it was urgent that I speak with her, he gave in.

Upon reaching the TARDIS, the four of us piled in. Donna told the Doctor that she wanted to shower before we go anywhere else, so the Doctor led her further into the TARDIS to show her which room was hers.

I motioned for Jenny, who had been taking in every inch of the console room she could, to follow me and we made our way to my bedroom to talk without being disturbed.

"Wow," Jenny exclaimed when they arrived in Cita's room. "This is amazing. I'd heard of the TARDIS, but I never had the chance to go in it."

I laughed. "Well, personally I think my room is the… most detailed room in this TARDIS. I can't say it's the best room because some say that a TARDIS is infinite, so there's really no way of exploring every room."

"So," I continued and turned to look at Jenny. "What can you tell me about where you are in your timeline without giving too much away?"

Jenny thought for a moment. "Well… The future you told me you already knew this was going to happen, so I guess it's alright to tell you."

"Do you know if I know it already or not yet?" I asked.

"I'm pretty positive you already know it." I nodded for her to continue. "Well, the Master is alive and," she was silent for a moment, "…and about."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know about that. Anything else, anything... I don't know, maybe something I stressed about to you, or told you to tell the past me. Anything?" I pressed on, needing to know something more to know when she's coming from.

"Well...," Jenny stretched on. "There is something. Nobody else thinks anything of it, when you say it, but you mention it a lot. And then when you say it, sometimes the Doctor hears you, and he asks you what you said and you just, change the subject."

_Yup, definitely sounds like me, though I can't figure out what I would be saying. It could be..._

"So, what is it?" I pressed on, hoping it's not what I think it is.

"The words Bad Wolf. Does that mean anything to you?"

_Oh lovely. This is just fucking lovely. There were a few certain things I didn't want to happen if I traveled with the Doctor, and one of them have to get in the way._

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's a thing," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "It's this really important thing. It's... it's complicated. I can't really tell you what it is. I can't even tell the Doctor what it really is."

Jenny looked surprised. "The Doctor doesn't know what it is? I could've sworn he did."

"He thinks he knows what it is."

"What?" Jenny asked, now with a confused look on her face.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something that I know I can tell you without giving something away, but you can't tell anyone, especially the Doctor. You got it?"

Jenny nodded and I tried to find the words to explain this.

"Ok, so the words Bad Wolf are...sort of scattered around the universe. Like, they're on satellite 5 and near where one of the Doctor's old companions Rose lived, so all around the universe, but the Doctor didn't notice them until hell was breaking lose. I mean, I get why he would think this considering there were daleks everywhere, but the Doctor now thinks the words Bad Wolf means the end of the universe."

Jenny looked at me like I was crazy. "The end of the universe? Sorry, not sure if I'm getting this or not. My dad, one of the most brilliant aliens in the universe, thought two simple words meant the end of the universe?"

"Yup," I said, exaggerating on the p. "Don't know if he still thinks that, but the universe didn't end last time he heard the words bad wolf, so he might not."

Jenny let out a sigh. "Wow. This life is as confusing and extraordinary as you and the others made it out to be. But sadly, I can't stay. I've got to get back to the right time."

I nodded in agreement and reached into my pocket, pulling out a gleaming silver key. A TARDIS key. "Here," I said, placing the key in her hand. "You said you haven't seen us since your birth, and maybe I don't know how long ago that was, but I know this won't be the last time we meet."

Jenny stared at the key in her hand before closing her fingers around it and smiling up at me. "Thanks Cita" Her smile turned to a frown. "But there is something I might want to warn you about, before it actually happens In the future."

I shook my head. "Jenny you can't t-"

She interrupted. "You need to know this though. It will help you in the future."

I thought for a second, thinking what could possibly be so important that Jenny insists on telling me before it actually happens.

"Okay," I told her. "Go on and tell me."

'7," she whispered, but I heard her.

"What?" I asked, my British accent clear in my one word reply.

Jenny breathed in and then out before continuing. "Okay. I can't really explain to you what this means but you have to trust me with what I'm saying, okay?" I nodded, telling her to continue. "In the future, there will be 7 of something. I can't tell you what, but there were 7. At first there were 7, and then there were 6. You and your friends lost one of those things, and you blame yourself for it. And I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but someday you will and I want you to know that it wasn't your fault." She spoke in a rush, like it was hard to get the words out, but I got every word she said.

_Well, that didn't exactly boost my confidence._

I nodded once again. "Okay."

"What, just okay? That's all you're going to say?!"

I spoke calmly and quietly. "I understand that my future will not be all sunshine and daisies, but for now, I'm focusing on the present. Traveling in the TARDIS with the Doctor and Donna Noble."

After our conversation ended, I led Jenny back to the console room where we found the Doctor fiddling with the TARDIS controls. Jenny had insisted that we dropped her off back on Werradith because she had her space pod there, so after she said her goodbyes to the Doctor and I, and telling me to tell Donna she said bye, she exited the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor, Donna, and I traveling again.

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK JENNY MEANT BY SAYING 'ONCE THERE WERE 7, THEN THERE WERE 6.' IT'S SORT OF SPOOKY IN MY OPINION. LEAVE YOUR GUESSES IN THE COMMENTS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! NEXT CHAP BRINGS THE UNNAMED OC'S BACK!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH.**

**- EVIL STARFISH OUT -**


	21. Chapter 20-Putting the Pieces Together

**SO, TWO OC'S ARE REVEALED AND... SOMETHING AT THE BEGINNING TO MAKE SOME OF MY READERS ANGRY ;). THERE'S SOME REALLY IMPORTANT INFO IN THIS CHAPTER, SO PAY ATTENTION...**

_"__Morning Love," The Doctor spoke as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek softly. He walked over to the console and began throwing about levers and pushing buttons. I, on the other hand, stood exactly still, watching the Doctor._

_I'm confused. Or am I? Should I be? This is my life, is it not? Traveling through time and space in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Right?_

_I slowly approached the Doctor. For some strange reason I wasn't comfortable going near him. This isn't right, I've known him all my life, I should feel perfectly calm and relaxed when with him, yet I'm not._

_"__Doctor?" I asked, trying to get his attention. However, as I moved closer to him, he sprinted to the other side of the controls, completely oblivious to me._

_"__Doctor!" I called, much louder this time as to make sure he heard me. He looked towards me; his grin fading as he approached me, approached me a bit too closely for my liking._

_"__What is it love?" He sounded concerned, but I couldn't help but think the concern in his voice wasn't genuine._

_Why would I think that though? It's the Doctor. My Doctor. My Theta Sigma. The man who makes people better, never asking for a 'Thank You.' The man I fell in love with…_

_"__Something's not right," I stated, my eyes wandering the console room, not able to look into his deep brown eyes. The controls, the lights, everything looked normal, so why is there this strange feeling surrounding me?_

_"__Everything is perfectly fine my love, I can assure you of that," He assumed cheerfully, confirming that something was wrong. The Doctor would normally be more concerned._

_"__Why do you keep calling me love?" It sent a pain through my chest to ask this question, but this wasn't adding up. I wasn't his love. I hadn't been for a very long time._

_"__Because you are darling," he explained, with a joyous grin present. "You are my one true love. The only woman who will ever have a special place in my heart. Only you darling."_

_This isn't right…_

_"__No... No you got remarried. You married April." Did he really love me that much, or had something seriously gone wrong when we arrived back on the TARDIS with Donna…_

_"__Nah, that was just because I didn't have you. You, darling, are my one and only," he assured to me. I however, was not listening._

_"__Where's Donna?" I asked, knowing she had been with us when we came into the TARDIS._

_"__Oh, Donna, she's in her room. Said she didn't feel well today."_

_"__No. No, something is wrong. This isn't real, is it? This isn't real," I exclaimed to no one in particular._

_"Darling, I promise you nothing is wrong. Trust me, love."_

_I looked up at him and my eyes met his. We stared at each other, stared straight into each other. The Doctor placed his hands on both sides of my head and slowly leaned towards me. Our lips met in a soft and loving kiss. Just as our kiss was getting more intense, I pushed away in realization._

_I don't know where I am..._

_I don't know where I'm going..._

_Or where I've been..._

_But I do know this isn't the Doctor, my Doctor..._

_I'm dreaming..._

_This is all a dream..._

_Or is it a nightmare?_

_I can't really tell..._

_But I'm waking up and finding my friends..._

I open my eyes, confirming that was all a dream. But I still don't know where I am or where the Doctor and Donna are.

**-?'S P.O.V.-**

"Come on Rio! She's been undetectable for hours! This doesn't exactly happen every day."

If I ever need to pay attention to my job, it's now. Something has happened to Cita. I wasn't worried when she wasn't around a few hours ago, but now, I can't sense her existing at all.

"Oh, so now you're worried. We should of looked for her ages ago Allison!"

"Well we didn't have a reason to look for her ages ago because she could've been perfectly fine."

Rio and I are currently on an unknown planet, walking down stone corridor after stone corridor. We're guessing Cita's friends are locked up as prisoners, so we're checking the cells in the dungeon.

I really hope Cita is okay. I've known her since we were little. Our ages never made sense when we met up, but that's life when you're a time traveler.

_She even found a way to visit me, even thought it was said to be impossible._

**-RIO'S P.O.V.-**

Cita had helped me a lot through my life. Before she recruited me, I was nothing. But then she brought me into this world of endless wonder, and now I can't think of living any other life.

Even though at sometimes she's strict or depressed, she's an amazing person to be around.

_Doesn't really help with her being my boss, but at least she doesn't really act like a boss. Well, unless you count classifying every single file she can get her hands on, no matter what they are._

**-ALLISON'S P.O.V.-**

"There they are."

We had arrived in the dungeons and located Cita's 'companions'. One was a red head who's name is Donna Noble, and the other...

_Someone hold the phone 'cause I've got to do a victory dance!_

The Doctor. The man I have been bothering Cita to visit. I ship the Doctor and Cita. They are my OTP, but Cita refused to see him.

I walked over to the lock, knowing that the Doctor's and Donna's eyes were on me, and sent a spark of electricity through it, causing the door to swing right open.

The Doctor came over to us, looking from me to Rio. "Who are you two?"

I grinned. "I'm Allison, that's Rio, and we'll be saving your ass today. So, let's go find Cita."

**SO, DO YOU LIKE RIO AND ALLISON? THEY WILL SHOW UP SOME MORE IN THE BOOK ;). THE BANNER ON THE SIDE TOOK FOREVER BECAUSE WHEN I STARTED IT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING, BUT IT TURNED OUT GOOD...**

**BIT SHORTER THAN USUAL, BUT STILL...**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	22. Chapter 21-It Just Had To Be 'Bad Wolf'

***WARNING* SEVERE CLIFFHANGER BEING APPROACHED ;) HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**BY THE WAY, YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT JUSTANORMALTIMELADY'S DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION CALLED 'MY RIVAL, MY DOCTOR'! I PERSONALLY THINK IT'S BETTER THAN MINE, BUT SHE DISAGREES WITH MEH :P. SO, GO ON AND CHECK IT OUT!**

I look around and take in my surroundings. I'm in a plain white room with no doors and no windows. A blue light barrier circles my body, not allowing me access to the room. I try to use my 'powers' to get myself out, but found that my powers were not active.

_Well, at least I know Rio and Allison are looking for me. If my powers aren't working that means I'm 'offline' and that only happens when something very powerful is working against me._

Before I could think of any ways to escape and find the others, an electric blue light fills the space next to me. I immediately recognize it as a teleport beam. Soon enough a body is transported into the same situation as me, standing upright, stuck by a barrier, unconscious, and having no way out. This body happens to be…

"Jack," I whisper to myself, remembering the flirty human that can't die.

"Jack," I shouted at him, causing his eyes to open in alarm. He looked around the room as I did before turning to me.

"Cita?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

"So, uhh," he began. "Where the hell are we? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I was with Torchwood, and I doubt you've been hanging around here deliberately."

"No clue," I replied. "The Doctor, Donna and I were at this planet called Erthepe, which is a whole planet made of cotton candy. Beautiful planet, but anyway, back to the point. We were on our way back to the TARDIS and… Yeah, that's all. I don't remember what happened."

"So you're traveling with the Doctor huh," I nodded in response.

We didn't say anything for a minute. We were both too busy with our thoughts. But after a few minutes passed by of us doing nothing but think, Jack broke the silence.

"You know, it's kind of weird. This is sort of like a trip I had with the Doctor."

My eyes squinted in confusion. "What do you mean? What trip? Tell me about it."

"Well the Doctor, Rose, who was the Doc's companion at the time, and I were transmitted into this game. This T.V. game show. Yeah, but we were transmitted there and we had no clue where we were. Turns out the whole place was run by Daleks and they tried to exterminate everything in sight again."

_Wait a second... This sounds familiar..._

"Was that at satellite 5, otherwise known as Bad Wolf Corporation?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"Yeah, it was. How'd you know that?" he questioned with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

_Okay, Bad Wolf Corporation is invading my personal life again. This really needs to stop happening. And, another thing I have to worry about, is the fact that I don't know what were up against._

"Cita," Jack's voice came from beside me, louder than usual, so I'm guessing he wanted my attention.

"What?"

"You spaced out," he stated. "Anyway, do you know what's going on?"

I debated whether I should tell him. "I have a theory."

"Well who the hell am I gonna tell!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alright, no need to shout," I directed towards him. "Look I'm pretty positive that this has something to do with Bad Wolf."

Jack chuckled half heartily. "If this has to do with Bad Wolf then you're dead, 'cause apparently Bad Wolf means the end of the universe."

"No it doesn't Jack," I replied, ignoring the negativity in Jack's voice.

Before saying anything else, the barriers around us disappeared and we fell on our faces. Jack came over and offered to help me up, which I accepted. Not long after getting up, an archway appears in the wall, beckoning us towards it.

**-THIRD PERSON P.O.V. – SOMEWHERE IN THE DUNGEONS-**

The Doctor, Donna, Allison, and Rio walked down corridor after corridor, looking for the exit. Allison had previously exploded on Rio for forgetting where the entrance was, while the Doctor tried to get answers out of the two.

"How do you know Cita?"

_She's our friend and our boss._

"What do you mean you work for her? Where do you work?"

_None of your goddamn business._

"Do you know where we are and what's going on?"

_No, we traced Cita. And don't ask how 'cause were not answering._

On and on the questions went, but the Doctor and Donna did not get many actual answers.

Eventually, they found the exit, though they had no clue what to do when they came upon a long, white hallway. They soon decided to pick a side and follow it.

**- JACK'S P.O.V. -**

"Cita, what the hell is that?"

**SO, YES, IT'S VERY SHORT. FROM MY P.O.V. SCHOOL IS COMING UP VERY SOON (STARTED 8/18/14) SO I'M STRESSED AND TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR SITING READING WATTPAD STORIES ALL SUMMER...**

**DID ANYONE CATCH THE EUREKA REFERENCE? NO, JUST NO, OKAY...**

**SO... ANSWERS TO DANGLE IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE... 'WHAT IS BAD WOLF?' 'WHAT ARE CITA'S POWERS?' 'WHERE DOES CITA WORK?' 'WHERE ARE THEY?' AND 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?'**

**:) LOVE YOU ALL!**

**COMMENT, VOTE, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	23. Chapter 22-I Shall Call You 'Jackass'

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! -THIS IS REALLY CRAPPY BTW**

_"Cita, what the hell is that?"_

"That," I said while running my fingers through my hair. "That is... Really bad news Jack."

An opening to the time vortex. That's what faced us. Swirls of blue and purple. Bright lights. If this sight didn't scream 'bad news,' you might even find it pretty.

"Huh," Jack said while putting his hands on his hips. "I think I traveled through that when I grabbed onto the outside of the TARDIS..." he paused for a minute, looking over at me, "And... then I died."

"Well," I sighed. "You're immortal and I probably won't die if I were to jump into it, but I really don't want to have to."

Jack gave me a weird look. "Why wouldn't you die?"

"That's classified," I stated with no emotions so I didn't give anything away.

_I love classifying shit. Makes me sound professional..._

He chuckled. "Cita, last time I checked, you weren't exactly professional."

I glared at him. "You haven't even known me that long."

He leaned in closer to me. "We can catch up on some lost time if you want," he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

_This man is going to get punched in the face someday... Someday soon if that continued..._

"You know, you can be an ass sometimes Jack."

He smirked. "Trust me, I know. I've also been called worse, and nothing anyone has called me made me give a crap"

"Interesting." I smirked, looking over at him. "Then I shall call you Jackass."

I inched closer to the vortex, examining it. It looked perfectly normal. Everything was as it should be, except the opening being here, that is.

_Hmm, I'm feeling daring..._

I looked towards Jack. "So Jackass, you want to jump in?"

"A potentially dangerous situation comes up and you're **asking me **if I want to make it worse? CIta, you don't even have to ask."

Jack and I readied ourselves to jump in.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Both at the same time, Jack and I sprinted forwards and jumped into the time vortex.

**-IN THE TIME VORTEX - THIRD PERSON P.O.V.-**

Swirling blue smoke and light surround Cita and Jack. They try to keep their eyes open, but images are being projected through their minds.

_Jack see's himself with an unfamiliar face. He can't tell who it is. She's... blonde. They're sitting on some steps, laughing. It seems as if they have known each other for a while, but it's obvious that they met recently. This scene makes Jack feel... Happy._

_Cita see's not herself, but the people who matter more. The people are in the TARDIS. The console room to be exact. They all appear to be sitting with frowns on their faces and tears in their eyes. They don't speak. It seems as if something has happened recently... This makes Cita feel... Sad._

After Cita and Jack have those images projected through their minds, they are thrown out into the world. Jack, once again, goes over to help Cita up. Once both standing, they look around, surprised at their surroundings.

**-THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V.-**

We've been walking for a while now. White corridor after white corridor. Basically, we've gotten nowhere. We haven't found Cita yet and we're all very worried.

_It doesn't make it better not having any clue as to where we are..._

An electrical buzzing sound echos against the walls of the hallway were in.

"Did you all hear that or am I going bonkers," Donna asked, unsure of herself.

"No, I heard it," I replied while walking slowly in the direction the noise came from.

"Yeah, so did I." "Yeah," Allison and Rio agreed that there was definitely a noise and we all walked towards the source.

While we were all walking towards the mysterious noise, we heard another, much louder this time. As I turned around though, black filled my vision and I fell to the floor.

**-IN THE TIME VORTEX - THIRD PERSON P.O.V.-**

_The Doctor see's himself and a blurred figure. They are both laughing while leaning against the TARDIS console. Cita is there, smiling at the two as they laugh. She walks over to the controls and the three of them fly the TARDIS together. This makes the Doctor feel... At home._

_Donna see's herself at her wedding. She looks happy, and so does the man she is marrying, but there is something wrong with the picture. A little ways from the church where the wedding is taking place, stands the Doctor. His face is emotionless, but he looks almost sad. This makes Donna feel... Confused._

_Allison see's herself all alone. She's sitting in an observation room aboard the TARDIS, looking out at the stars. A man walks nearby and comes to sit next to her. Allison doesn't know him. He's... blonde. They talk for a few minutes before the man leans in for a kiss. This makes Allison feel... Hopeful._

_Rio see's himself with a familiar face. A friend of Cita's. They're fighting alongside each other, looking at the other with worry. Rio can't see what they're fighting, but they look terrified. A signal flashes in the sky. Fireworks displayed as the TARDIS. This makes Rio feel... Unaware._

After these images are projected into their heads, all four of them are transported out of the hallway, and into the same room Cita and Jack are in.

**-3RD PERSON P.O.V.-**

6 figures lay on the floor of the TARDIS console room. Two are stirring, while the other four lay still. Jack helps Cita up and they look around, realizing they are in the TARDIS. At that moment, they realize their friends are laying a few feet away from where they are standing.

Cita rushes over to the Doctor and checks to see if they're breathing and Jack checks Donna, Allison, and Rio. They're all alive, just unconscious.

After a few hours, the four wake up to find Jack and Cita chatting, still sitting at their sides.

None of them want to say what they saw, because none of them can explain it.

**SO, YEP, IT'S CRAPPY. AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SCHOOL STARTED ON 8/18/14 AND SINCE THIS IS A THREE DAY WEEKEND I'VE FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO UPDATE... UPDATES**_**WILL NOT**_**HAPPEN EVERYDAY. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT SHIT, GET WITH THE PROGRAM! NO, SORRY, I JUST HAVE A LOT OF WORK :)...**

**SO, TWO MORE UNNAMED OC'S AND A BLURRED OUT FIGURE... I LOVE DOING THIS HEHE...**

**COMMENT, VOTE, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	24. Chapter 23-Goodbyes and Greetings

**NEW CHAPPIE! AND ANOTHER UNNAMED OC AND RETURNING PERSON... HOPE YOU ENJOY! BTW, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM :) ENJOY!**

Sadly, Jack, Allison, and Rio had to leave the TARDIS. Jackass was going back to the Torchwood team while Allison and Rio are being forced to show up to their jobs. Forced by who, you may ask. Forced by me.

_Yep, cause I'm totally at my job, doing incredibly important work. Totally..._

Someday I'm going to have to explain to the Doctor and Donna where I work, because it keeps coming up, but today is not that day.

"So," the Doctor broke into my thoughts, "Where do you two want to go?"

"I don't know, there are so many-" Donna began, but she was interrupted by...

_I don't wanna go to school,_

_I just wanna break the rules,_

_Boys and girls across the world,_

_Putting on our dancing shoes-_

The Doctor seemed to be surprised at my choice of ring-tone. I rolled my eyes at Donna, who was laughing hysterical and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_Oh no..._

I swiped my finger across the touchscreen and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Crackling noises came from the other end of the phone before a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hey. It's Georgina"

I put my hand over the phone and spoke to the Doctor and Donna.

"Uh, I'm gonna need a minute."

I rushed out of the room and into the many corridors of the TARDIS. I walked a little ways away because I didn't want the Doctor listening in, and then I brought the phone back up to my ear.

"Georgina, you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here," she replied, not sounding injured, but maybe a bit worried.

"Georgina, is something wrong?" I automatically asked her.

"Ummm, you know that time we were visiting the graveyard and I said that I would walk home because I wanted to stay a little longer" she half asked half stated.

I strained my mind, trying to remember that day.

"I remember it vaguely. Why?"

Georgina laughed nervously into the phone. "Well, I never got to explain what happened that day."

**-GEORGINA'S P.O.V. - MEMORY-**

_"Come on Georgina, we've got to go home now."_

_Just as I was about to follow, a rustling sound came from above me, causing leaves from the tree to rain down on me. Being the curious person I am, I looked up, only to see a swish of blonde hair._

_"You go on," I said, wanting to investigate. "I want to stay a little longer. I'll walk home."_

_After a minute of convincing her I would be fine alone, she finally agreed and left the graveyard._

_I looked cautiously at the tree branches, wondering if there was someone up their or if it was my imagination. Soon enough, I find myself climbing up the trunk, trying to reach the highest branches._

_Upon reaching the top branches I learned that there was, in fact, a person sitting there, waiting for me. I didn't know who he was, but he apparently knew who I was. For some strange reason I wanted to trust him._

**-CITA'S P.O.V.-**

"Who was it Georgina?" I asked her eagerly, wanting to know if she was in danger.

I could sense the hesitation in her voice. "Well, he said he knows you, but that you might not enjoy his company."

"Did he say how he knew me," I questioned.

"Yeah, he said that the two of you were old friends."

_Wait a second... Why does that sound familiar..._

"Okay, Georgina, this is a very important matter. Lives may be at stake if I'm right about his. Did he tell you his name?"

"Well..." she drug on.

"Georgina I need to know this," I insisted.

"He called himself the Master," she blurted out so fast that I almost didn't hear her. Almost.

_Oh shit is about to go down..._

"Where are you?"

**-THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V.-**

Cita has been gone quite a while now. It's a bit worrying. Donna thinks I should check on her but she left the room, so she obviously doesn't want us to hear her.

_Not knowing what she is talking about or who she's talking to might just be a very dangerous situation with Cita..._

Soon enough Cita comes back down the hall, not looking happy.

_Actually, she looks pissed..._

"What's wrong?" I ask her with concern.

"Nothing. Look can we visit Florida?" Her voice was urgent.

_Why does she want to visit Florida?..._

"Sure, but first, you have to tell us why," I said, not ready to give up on this yet.

Cita let out a long sigh. "Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak out, okay?"

"Okay," both Donna and I agreed.

Cita took in a deep breath. For what ever reason we were going to Florida, it was enough of a reason for Cita to not fight about it.

If she had fought, it wouldn't have made a difference. Neither way would I have been prepared for what she had to say.

"I'm visiting my daughter."

**BUM, BUMM, BUMMMM! CITA HAS A DAUGHTER! I'VE HAD THIS PLANNED FOR A WHILE NOW! ALSO, AS I PROMISED, THE MASTER IS BACK! SO-**

**HOW ARE GEORGINA AND THE DOCTOR GOING TO GET ALONG...**

**WHAT ARE THE MASTERS PLANS...**

**AND WHO IS GEORGINA'S FATHER?!**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, MY FAMILY GOT A PUPPY! HIS NAME IS OLIVER AND HE IS 4 MONTHS OLD! HE CAN'T BE WITH US TILL TUESDAY THOUGH, BECAUSE OF HIS MEDICAL STUFF...**

**ALSO, I FREAKING LOVE THE SONG 'BREAK THE RULES' BY CHARLI XCX!**

**ANYWAY, ****I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! COMMENT, VOTE, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	25. Chapter 24-The Daughter

**FINALLY, ANOTHER CHAPTER... SCHOOL HAS BEEN GETTING IN THE WAY AND DIALOGUE TAKES A LONG TIME *HINT HINT*... HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

I stepped out of the TARDIS after giving the Doctor Georgina's address. I hope she's okay. She's only 18, but I've trained her well over the years. Her dancing background helped with her physical training, but I'm not to sure about her emotional training.

My eyes land on my daughter's house. It's a bit small, but Georgina doesn't mind. She spends most of her time at her boyfriend's house.

Besides the fact that the Master is with my daughter, we have another issue. The Doctor insists on coming with me. He convinced Donna to stay in the TARDIS, but he says he has the right to come with me since he brought me here.

_Yeah, that's what he said, but he was probably thinking it was because we're still technically married..._

With the Doctor by my side, we walked up to the door. Even though I had a key, I thought I should knock due to our unwelcome company.

Georgina appeared at the door with a smile on her face. A fake smile that was directed to the Doctor, that is. I already know what is happening, he doesn't.

"Hey mom. It's great to see you," she said while I pulled her into a hug. While hugging she whispered in my ear. _He's in the study..._

After pulling away, I introduced the Doctor. "Gigi, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my daughter Georgina."

The Doctor stuck out his hand and Georgina took it. "Lovely to meet you," he said. "It's wonderful to get to meet Cita's daughter," he gave me a side glance.

Rolling my eyes, I entered the house with the Doctor and Gigi following behind me. I wasted no time. I sent Gigi a look that said _Keep him busy_ and I headed for the study.

I rush up the stairs and head for the study door. I can't hear any sounds, but I can sense the presence of a Timelord other then the Doctor and I.

_The Doctor must not be paying attention, because he should be able to sense Koschei too..._

I put my hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

The first thing I see upon entering the room, is the Master. He's sitting at a desk, in front of Georgina's laptop, failing miserably at a Rubik's cube.

"Need some help there asshole," I ask, sounding annoyed.

The Master looks up at me and smirks. I take in his new appearance. As I had suspected, he did not regenerate, but his hair is now messy and blonde.

"Ah, Cita," he stretches while getting up from the chair and advancing towards me. "Lovely to see you again. So, I've been wanting to-"

"OUCH!" He exclaimed. My hand had just 'casually' hit his face.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

_I doubt he's here to introduce me to a pink fluffy unicorn..._

"What, I can't visit an old friend without getting slapped," he asked with a silly grin.

I went to slap him once again, but he caught my wrist halfway there.

"Okay, Okay! No need to get crazy on me," he sighed. "Look, I need your help."

I looked at him like he had just grown another head.

_Though that might be an improvement..._

"You took over the planet, and now you expect me to help you?" I exclaimed.

He threw his hands up in frustration. "You offered!"

I stayed silent with realization.

_Hmm... Maybe I shouldn't have called him awhile back..._

**-THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V.-**

I pace around the living room, looking at the pictures on the walls while Georgina makes me a cup of tea. I'm not sure where Cita disappeared to. She just ran up the stairs a few minutes ago, leaving Georgina and I alone downstairs.

My eyes land on a certain picture. It's a picture of Cita, Georgina, Allison, Rio, a blonde girl, and two guys who I don't recognize. They look so happy in the picture, but one thing catches my eye.

How close Cita is to one of the unfamiliar faces. They look like their a couple, and that makes my heart ache.

_I know I got remarried, but I thought Cita was dead. I didn't think she would remarry knowing I was alive..._

"Here you go. Nice cup of tea," Georgina said, bring over the two tea cups and setting them on the coffee table. I take this moment to study her face.

You can see some similarities between Cita and Georgina, but they don't really look that alike. And Georgina got ginger hair from somewhere.

_Unfair. Why does she get to be ginger..._

"So," I drag on. "I wasn't planning on saying this, but I only just found out Cita had a daughter."

Georgina took a sip of her tea, almost looking nervous, before replying.

"Yeah," she half-heartily laughed. "That was sort of the plan."

"What plan," I questioned.

"Oh, you know," she stalled, drawing circles on her leg. "Just some plan mum came up with a long time ago to keep me safe."

I tried to understand the way she spoke in code. "So, Cita keeps you hidden?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! I just wasn't supposed to meet yo- some certain people for... certain reasons," she tried to lie, but I caught onto what she had say.

"Georgina, why didn't Cita want you to meet me?"

She had opened her mouth to reply, but shouts erupted from upstairs. Cita's shouts. She sounded angry, but I couldn't make out what she was saying, or who she was speaking to.

"Is someone else here?" I asked, preparing to go upstairs.

Georgina lept up. "Oh, no," she said unconvincingly. "Mum is just on the phone."

"With who?" I shot at her

"Someone... she works with," she shot back.

"And where does she work?"

Georgina stayed silent at this, and I took that as an invitation upstairs. I made my way upstairs, Georgina trailing behind me. When I reached the door, a familiar voice reached my ears.

_No... But it can't be..._

I soniced the door and swung it open. My eyes widened.

"What?"

**HMMM... HOW IS THE DOCTOR GOING TO REACT ABOUT THE MASTER?! AND WHO ARE THE PEOPLE IN THE PHOTO?! HEHE YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER... YA KNOW... WHEN IT'S OUT HEHE...**

**O_O THERE WAS A FIGHT AT MY SCHOOL TODAY (9/12/14)... IT WAS INTERESTING...**

**COMMENT, VOTE, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	26. Chapter 25-Fighting For Something

**I KNOW, IT'S VERY LATE, AND IT MIGHT A)SUCK OR B)NOT MAKE SENSE. BUT STILL, I UPDATED...**

**BE AWARE... THERE IS SOME VERY COLORFUL LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER... HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

_Oh... This is gonna end well..._

I'm stuck in a room with the Doctor, the Master, Georgina, and a bunch of explaining to do. Everyone is talking. The Doctor is confused, the Master is amused, Georgina looks concerned, and I'm over in the corner thinking...

_Fuck it all! Fuck it all! Don't give a shit anymore! Fuck it all! Fuck it all! Flip the table screw you all! I don't take, this bullshit anymore! I don't give a fuck..._

"Everybody needs to calm the fuck down before I drug all of you, tie you each to a chair, and tape your fucking mouths shut!"

Everyone's heads turn towards me, their mouths no longer moving, but hanging open in shock.

"Thank you. Now, I know, I have a lot to explain, especially to you Doctor," I said while pointing towards him. "But before I start explaining, I am very curious"

I turned towards Georgina with a smile. "Gigi. Which of these men would you rather help murder?"

_Insert evil laughter..._

Georgina smirked as the Master and the Doctor looked at me as if I were mentally insane.

_Sometimes I wonder if I really am insane..._

"No, wait, forget that. I have explaining to do. No one interrupt me, or you might just end up six feet underground. Okay, so," I rambled while moving my hands randomly. "Yes, the Master is alive. He was resurrected. Did I know about this, partially. I knew he wasn't gone for good, but I didn't know when or how he would come back."

"Is the Master still a pain in the ass? Yes. Don't object it," I directed towards the Master, who had opened his mouth. "You've always been a pain in the ass, and you always will."

_Now is the hard part..._

"Yes, this is my daughter. Georgina Thea Johnson. Yes, her middle name is based off of Theta. Yes, her last name is fake. And yes, I am fucking awesome."

"I'd have to disagree," the Master said, trying to cause even more trouble

"Well, like I said. You're a pain in the ass. Your vote doesn't count. Anyway, where was I-"

I was unable to finish my extremely long rant because we were suddenly transported onto the TARDIS. All of us.

Georgina, who had heard tons of stuff about the TARDIS but never actually seen it, was looking around.

The Master, who hadn't been on the TARDIS since the year that never was, was studying the console.

The Doctor, who was extremely confused, was trying to figure out what just happened.

And I'm just like.

_I fucking screwed something up didn't I..._

My vision starts to swirl. Blackness swarms around me.

_Too many emotions in this room..._

Before I could say anything, the blackness takes over and I feel my body fall to the floor, unable to take the intensity of the vision.

**-CITA'S VISION-**

_Happiness, that's what surrounds me. No, not me, us. I'm not alone. The Doctor is with me, just like he always should be. The Master, too, is by my side, just like old times. Jack is nearby, chatting with someone... Rachel. Rachel and Niko are here. While Rachel talks with Jack, Niko is in deep discussion with Allison and Rio..._

_We're all here, almost like a family, but there are even more faces, some I recognize, some I don't..._

_Martha Smith, formerly Martha Jones, and her husband Mickey are here, talking away with..._

_Members of the Torchwood Institute, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones..._

_So many more faces, so many more memories. But why are they here? What is happening?_

_I said happiness, but maybe that's a lie. Maybe they're all masking their true emotions, true feelings..._

_What if they are all fighting for something..._

**-CITA'S P.O.V.-**

I slowly come to, having a strange feeling of deja-vu.

_Like I haven't fallen unconscious a billion times before now..._

I can hear voices nearby, but I can't quite make them out. Slowly, my vision clears and my hearing fixes. I try to sit up, but someone pushes me back down.

"Haha, no. You're not getting up," the Master stated, causing me to want to punch him in the face.

_I don't like it when someone tells me what to do..._

"Why not. I feel fine," I say, telling the complete truth.

I really did feel fine. Usually, someone would feel groggy at first, but I've done this so many times that I've gotten used to it.

"That doesn't explain why you randomly collapsed," the Doctor voiced, announcing him presence in the room.

I looked towards the Master. He had a knowing look on his face, because he knew what happened. The Doctor, however, does not know what happened, as I was supposed to try to not let him figure it out.

_So much for that..._

Still, I can still move the conversation in a different direction. I looked at the Doctor, then the Master, then back at the Doctor, pretending to be shocked.

"Well the two of you are in the same room, how's that working out for you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "He would not be in here if he didn't have the right to see that you were okay."

"And also he couldn't get him to leave," Georgina joked, entering the room with her hands on her hips, a fake, sassy look on her face.

I laughed at this, and so did Georgina. She came over and hugged me, and I felt like everything was fine for a second.

Then I thought of the vision, and the grin on my face disappeared. I sensed that my vision was a bad thing.

And I didn't know that it was going to get worse then that...

**LOL, I LOVED THE SONG AT THE BEGINNING, I THOUGHT IT WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS. I HAD BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT WHEN I HAD WRITTEN THAT PART SO I JUST ADDED IT IN...**

**CITA'S VISION... HMMMM... AND THE ENDING SAYING IT'S ONLY GONNA GET WORSE?! ;)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! IF YOU HAVE ANY GUESSES ABOUT ANYTHING IN THIS FF, GO AHEAD AND GUESS THEM IN THE COMMENT SECTION...**

**COMMENT, VOTE, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	27. Chapter 26-Making An Exception

**SO, THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE A FILLER. BUT IT IS ACTUALLY VERY IMPORTANT! LIKE, IF YOU WERE TO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER, YOU WOULD NOT GET THE REST OF THIS FANFICTION.**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

I have the feeling I'm supposed to do something. Everything around me seems off. Like the fact the Master is still here, but Georgina left.

I think I need to stop by work, but how do I do that without raising suspicions? The Doctor still isn't buying that I'm fine after I collapsed, but he's stopped nagging me about it.

I've been thinking, and I think I know exactly what is to happen. And it's going to be entirely my fault. People will die because of me, so maybe that's what needs to happen. Maybe I should just try to save them this time.

I found the Doctor in the console room, as usual, but this time he was reading something on the screen. When I approached him, he quickly closed whatever he was looking at, but that didn't bother me. Nothing would bother me until I had a plan for what is to come.

"Hey Doc, can I fly the TARDIS somewhere?" I asked, trying to sound innocent, yet failing miserably.

He looked at me strangely. "Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I just need to stop by work to see something," I avoided actually saying where I worked.

_But he would find out very soon if I'm right..._

His eyes widened a tiny bit in surprise before allowing me to fly the TARDIS. I pulled levers and pushed buttons, but when the Doctor wasn't looking, I transferred golden light into the console.

_Yeah, we have pretty tight security..._

The TARDIS shook wildly as I began to run around the TARDIS. The TARDIS wasn't supposed to be able to land at my work place, but using my powers to fly it is an exception.

Soon enough, the TARDIS stopped shaking, and all the lights in the console room went out.

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked, concerned for his time machine.

"Don't worry, I can fix her later."

_At least I think I can..._

The Master and Donna run into the room, both with curious, confused, and concerned looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" The Master asked after seeing I was the driver, not the expected Doctor.

"Yeah, I know the TARDIS always shakes, but that was different," Donna agreed.

"Calm down you two, everything is fine." I assured them."Now come on, I was told that you, Doctor and Donna, were interested with where I work. It's about time I showed you."

I exit the TARDIS, the others trailing behind, not knowing what was outside.**  
><strong>

Stepping out of the TARDIS, they see almost a whole different world. With water swirls above them, flaming statues around them, and a floor made of clouds, I don't think they've seen anything like it.

Looking at the others, I see them looking around, surprised written on their faces.

The Doctor was the first to speak.

"Cita, what is this place?"

"Yeah, I mean I knew partly where you worked, but I didn't know it looked like this." The Master said, giving away that he knew somewhat where I worked.

_I can't tell them yet..._

"Yeah, well, Doctor you might be a bit surprised when I tell you where we are, so I'll tell you later."

I press down on my right wrist, revealing a tattoo. Blue and white against black and red.

Pressing on the tattoo while thinking of what I needed, a voice call screen appears above my wrist. I send a voice mail to my co-workers.

"Allison, Rio, please report to the main hall immediately."

Allison and Rio immediately appear in the hallway through some sort of white tunnel that will confuse the others even more.

"Oh, look. It's those certain visitors that we've been expecting for years now." Allison said, making me halfway glare at her.

Rio, however, didn't catch my glare and joins in.

"Yeah, when you tell someone that you might be bringing someone here, at least tell us when so we don't freak out when we have a security breach."

I decide to ignore what they said and get introductions out of the way.

"Kos, this is Allison and Rio. Allison and Rio, this is the Master."

I see Allison's eyes widen a bit, recognizing the Master's name.

Hoping the Master didn't see Allison's reaction, I lead my co-workers and visitors down the hall, ignoring questions for now.

Soon enough, we enter a large, wooden door, which leads to an even larger room. My office.

_You've got to love Timelord technology. My office is bigger on the inside..._

I go over to my desk and take out three wrist devices that almost look like bracelets, one for the Master, the Doctor, and Donna.

I give them out while beginning to explain.

"When you put these on your wrist, you will gain access to my facility. As it is my facility and you are all curious as to where you are, you will be earning the lowest possible access."

"Oh, thanks Cita, makes us feel very welcome," Donna says sarcastically.

"If I were here for a different reason, then I might be nicer."

The Doctor finally spoke up. "Wait just a minute. Why are we here?"

I ignore the Doctor his question and continue explaining.

"But, just this one time, I have programmed these certain bracelets to send the needed information into your minds. Only the needed information, so you will probably have questions, some of them we won't be able to answer."

"By the way, this is safe, in case you were wondering" Allison assured, even thought we were only 99% sure of that.

"Okay, now put the bracelets on, and I will manually activate them."

"With what?" The Master questioned.

"With my mind, now put them on, we don't really have time to waste." I said impatiently.

The Doctor, the Master, and Donna all put the devices on. Before activating them however, I remembered I had to answer their previous question.

Rio took control for me. "After we say this and you access all that information, you are going to have a lot of questions. But still, you have the right to know where you are." He looked towards me and I nodded.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself to give away one of the most well kept secrets in the universe.

"Welcome to the Bad Wolf Corporation."

**OMFG! I HAVE HAD THIS PLANNED FOREVER, AND NOW I FINALLY GOT TO TELL YOU GUYS!**

**YUP, SO, A LOT OF THINGS THAT ARE IMPORTANT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**1. THE STYLE OF WRITING. IT MAY BE CONFUSING ON PURPOSE, IT MAY NOT BE.**

**2. SOMETHING THAT WAS SAID IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER CONNECTS TO THIS.**

**3. THE MASTER IS STILL PRESENT, BUT GEORGINA LEFT.**

**I SHALL LEAVE YOU TO FIND WHY THOSE ARE IMPORTANT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	28. Chapter 27-Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

**SUCH POSITIVE FEEDBACK IN SUCH LITTLE TIME ON THE LAST CHAPTER. THX GUYS! LOVE YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ;)...**

_The darkness..._

_The Big Bad Wolf..._

_Everywhere we go, two words, following us..._

_Bad Wolf..._

_The end of the universe..._

_Bad Wolf..._

_Satellite 5..._

_Bad Wolf..._

**MEMORIES - THE DOCTOR'S (THETA SIGMA'S) P.O.V.**

_We're walking through a deep forest, one of the most dangerous places on Idelphi, the planet we're currently on._

_Koschei and Seraphina are walking close to each other, looking alert, but still chatting away about something that happened at the Academy._

_Cita doesn't look the slightest bit worried. She's too busy trying to get a phone signal so she can check another one of her Earth social media websites. Probably that orange and white website that she is absolutely obsessed with._

_A rustling sounds from in front of us, and we all stop. All except Cita, who turns and smirks at me._

_"Are you scared of the Big Bad Wolf Theta?"_

**PROJECTING IMAGES - THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V.**

When I'm finally back inside my own head, I look around, realizing I'm in a memory that Cita must have wanted me to see. It's almost like a virtual world.

_I wonder where Cita got this advanced technology from..._

I'm standing in the middle of a normal London street. Cars passing by, people walking...

_This is where Rose lives..._

Laughter reaches my ears and I turn to see the memory versions of Cita, Allison, and Rio, holding packs of chalk and cans of spray paint. They can't see me. I can see that they are talking about something, but I can't hear them, and I'm not able to read their lips.

I follow them as they walk around, looking for something specific. Finally they stop in a large, concrete area.

Using their supplies, they wrote, in very large letters so that everyone would notice, Bad Wolf. They wrote on the brick walls nearby, everything about a wolf.

Until now, the projection had been silent besides the laughter, but one single sentence made it through the filter Cita must have put up.

"I wish Rose good luck with the Doctor."

It was Cita who said it, but she didn't say it in a 'good luck' manner. She said it more like she was sorry...

**PROJECTION SWITCH**

As what someone might call a ghost, I watched as Cita and her co-workers entered the 500th floor of Satellite 5, otherwise known as Bad Wolf Corporation.

Actually, from this point in time, it is called Bad Wolf corporation. The gang set everything up. The transmission timing connecting to the solar flare. Rose being able to come back. Everything...

_I can't help but wonder what's happening outside of this virtual-like world..._

**CITA'S P.O.V.**

The repetitiveness of clicking heels sounds through the abnormally empty hallway as I make my way down to the Forbidden Archives.

After I had activated the devices, the Doctor, the Master, and Donna all disappeared. They should be transmitted back in my presence once they've gone through the program we set up.

_Key word being should..._

Upon arriving at the Archive, I see Allison and Rio, waiting impatiently for me to arrive, considering I was the only one who could access these archives.

_Strictly speaking..._

"And where have you been?" Allison asked, trying to mask the urgency of the situation in her voice.

"Walking. Specifically slowly. I hate long dresses and I don't feel like falling on my ass today."

I had changed before coming down here. I'm now wearing a long, flowing black dress that's cut at the bottom.

_King of like Elsa's dress from Frozen, only black, because Frozen is the new black of course..._

In order to enter the archives, I place my hand in the middle of the shiny silver wall in front of me and transfer a memory, a specific memory, into it, causing the wall to split in half and merge into the connecting walls.

"Now that...that was cool." Rio and Allison had never seen maximum security area's, so this was a surprise to them.

Ignoring Rio's comment, I step into the room, it being noticeably colder inside. The door to this room hadn't been opened for hundreds of years.

_I was a whole different person back then..._

Inside the room were walls and walls of digital filing cabinets. Filing cabinets, again, that only I can can currently open.

While all of these files are in the Forbidden Archive, I would throw every single one of them away just to get to the file I came here for.

_That's how important this is..._

Walking deep into the chilly room, the numbers of the filing cabinets got smaller, until, finally, reaching the number one. But the number one was not on a cabinet...

But a door...

**SO... A DOOR? HMMM...**

**THE BIG REVEAL MIGHT JUST BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;). YOU MIGHT BE LIKE 'WHAT BIG REVEAL' AND I'LL BE LIKE O.o THE MOTHER FLIPPIN REVEAL BRUH...**

**YEAH, IT'S A BIT SHORTER, BUT IT IS POSTED A BIT EARLY!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	29. Chapter 28-No Time, No Space, Just Me

**AND HERE IT IS... THE BIG REVEAL. NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING ;). ENJOY!**

**ALLISON'S P.O.V.**

After walking through the large room, the only things surrounding us being filing cabinets and the occasional table, we finally come to something different...

A door.

This door is very unusual. It's made of individual slabs of metal, all in which have parts of Circular Gallifreyan engraved on them. One is missing.

_It looks like one of those puzzles that no one ever could figure out in their video games..._

It takes Cita a while to get the pieces in place, which make me think that she hasn't been in here for a while, but soon enough she finishes the puzzle.

The message the door brings might still confuse me a little, but I know it brings bad luck. Many years ago, even before she had regenerated, Cita made that very clear.

I hear Cita take a deep breath before slowly stepping inside the room. Rio and I follow.

What's inside the room thoroughly shocks me.

_Two more freaking filing cabinets..._

However, these cabinets aren't digital. They are simply the kind of fling cabinet you might see in someone's office around the 2000's on Earth.

The filing cabinets are marked, not with a number, but another worrying message.

Going over to the cabinet on the right, Cita yanks it right out of the wall and places it on the table that is in the middle of the room.

There's not a lot inside. Just a few folders. A few very familiar folders, one I know, contains a list of names.

I expect Cita to start looking through the folders, but she doesn't. She just leans against the table and stares at the folders.

**-CITA'S P.O.V.-**

_My people fought a race called the daleks, for the sake of all creation..._

_I walked away from the last great Time War..._

_and we lost..._

_I saw the birth of the universe..._

_Everyone lost..._

_and watched as time ran out..._

_Moment by moment until nothing remained..._

_No time..._

_No space..._

_Just me..._

_I've walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man..._

_I have seen things you wouldn't believe..._

_I have lost things you will never understand..._

_And I know things..._

_Secrets that must never be told..._

_Knowledge that must never be spoken..._

I had one job. One fucking job, and I failed. I was supposed to keep the people I cared about out of this, but I just ended up reeling them in.

The Doctor will never be able to trust me again. The Master will not want to see my presence. Donna won't be by my side...

_Everything must turn to dust..._

"Why did I do this?" I said out loud, knowing that my co-workers wouldn't answer.

"Why would I mess with something that was perfectly fine without me?"

"Why did I have to be so damn selfish?" My voice echoed through the small room.

_Maybe it's time..._

Sighing, I grab one of the folders and begin to flick through it until I found what I was looking for.

A list of people. I look through the list that Allison and I had made many years ago. I half heartily laughed at how many people were missing from the list.

_But I was right about two things..._

"Looks like you guys are in for a lot of trouble," I direct towards Allison and Rio, giving them a sympathetic look.

Allison chooses this time to ask the question I've been dreading.

"So are we right? You know, about what's going to happen. All those years ago when we made that list of people, were we right?"

I sigh.

There's no point in hiding it. We've been preparing for this for hundreds of years, but we're still not prepared. We don't know what we're up against.

"Yeah, we were right."

I look back down at the list, at the very top.

***The Doctor**

***The Master**

***Cita**

We're in this together. Us, and everyone else in the universe. We fight for one thing. Our freedom. But last time, we lost.

This time, however, I'm working with it instead of against it.

"The Final Great Time War approaches..."

_and there really is... No Way Out..._

**OMFG! I HAVE HAD THIS PLANNED FOREVAH AND JUST OMG... YA'LL ARE GONNA FILP OUT IN THE COMMENTS AREN'T YOU? YEAH, I CAN SEE IT COMING...**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**

gn: justify;"strong-EVIL STARFISH OUT-/strong/p


	30. Chapter 29-Actually, I Was Stalling

**NOT A LOT OF ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST LOTS OF IMPORTANT DIALOUGE I WANTED TO GET OUT OF THE WAY. HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

"So, what the hell is happening?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know I'm only human, but I know that this is insane."

"Where did you even get that kind of technology?"

We're back in the TARDIS and everyone is talking nonstop. They're mostly asking questions that I can't answer, but I chose to hear only the ones that I can. I try to not lose my temper and speak calmly.

"You all need to shut it, okay? I might answer your questions, but not if you're all yelling at me."

Surprisingly, everybody shut up. I didn't even have to ask twice.

_They're finally learning..._

"Okay, so" I said, trying to remember the few questions I was going to answer. "Koschei, your question was 'what's happening' well, the answer is something bad that you shall know about very soon.

I continued without waiting for his reaction to me avoiding the question. "Doctor, you were asking about the technology?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That technology shouldn't even exist, where did you get it?"

"From Allison," I summarized. Technically I did get it from Allison. She told me about it, but it wasn't really hers.

"And where did Allison get it from?"

_Thank you very much Donna, for asking questions. You're making this much easier..._

"She made it, based off of a machine that was used on her when she was eleven." Again, this was true, but I did leave out the part of why it was used on her.

The Master began to complain. "How is Allison even related to-"

The TARDIS begins to shake uncontrollably. We all have the brains to hold onto something. After it finally stops, the Doctor runs over to the controls, trying to figure out what happened.

_Well I totally don't know..._

"The TARDIS is cloaked, but the controls are down," he explained. "Everything except-"

"Except what?" Donna inquired, obviously not liking the lack of straight forward answers.

The Doctor did that cute head tilt motion. "Well, the anti-gravs."

_Wait. Did I just say that was cute..._

The Master took control. "So the only other place we have access to is-"

The Master strides over to the doors and yank them open. All of us follow and look down to see a very familiar planet below us.

"Earth" Donna said with doubt. "We went through all that and we end up sitting above Earth."

"Earth, the year 2014 to be exact."

Everyone's heads turn towards me.

"How do you know that?" The Doctor questioned. "The TARDIS isn't-"

"I don't need the TARDIS to know that. I already knew where and when we were going."

"Would you like to share, with the class?" Donna said sarcastically, but also expectantly.

I sighed. "Not really, however it seems I'm going to have to. But before I do that, aren't you going to say it?

My eyes land on the Master, who looks very confused now.

"Say what?"

"I told you so."

_Wasn't that obvious to him..._

"Cita, how the hell can I say that when I don't know what's going on?" He exclaimed.

"You should know. You're the one who mentioned it on the phone!" Did he really forget that conversation?

The Doctor looked between us, surprised. "Wait, you called him? That's who you were calling that day?"

"Yeah, sorry, had something to discuss," I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"So, tell us, what's happening?"

Loud noises sound from outside the TARDIS. Again, we move towards the door. However this time, Donna gasps and both the Doctor and the Master suck air in.

"Oh Rassilon."

Donna was confused "What are those? They don't look very dangerous."

The Master clicked his tongue. "Yeah, well neither do I."

Ignoring the Master's statement, the Doctor answered Donna's question.

"Those, Donna, are daleks."

_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_

"And what's a dalek?"

The Master summarized a dalek in the way he always has. "Basically living hell. They're only goal is to kill everything that isn't dalek. Usually they don't succeed, but still."

Closing the doors, we once again stand around the console.

The Doctor runs his hands through his hands. "Okay, 2014, the daleks are invading. Why didn't I know about this?"

"You weren't meant to," I said before even realizing what I had said.

_Well shit..._

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly a figure that could not be mistaken for any other person comes running into the console room from the corridors of the TARDIS.

"Jack?"

Instead of answering, he points his finger at the Master.

"Why the hell are you here? Actually, how the hell are you here?"

The Doctor sighed. "Jack, he's here because he has to be. How did you get here?"

Holding up his wrist, the Vortex Manipulator is very noticeable.

The Doctor was stunned. "But- but I broke that."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, Cita fixed it."

Once again, everyone looks towards me.

"I did?"

Jack looked at me curiously. "Yeah, you also met Torchwood."

I nodded, deep in thought. "Interesting. Did I have a different face?"

"No."

I sent him a quick smile. "Lovely."

Putting aside my weirdness, he asked the dreaded question. "Okay, so what is going on? There are daleks everywhere down there."

"Well, I guess I have to tell you guys."

"Finally!" The Master exclaimed, relieved to finally be getting some real answers.

I half-heartily chuckled. "Actually, I was stalling so Allison and Rio got here at a certain time."

"What!"

"Who are they?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"People, now, do you want to know the good news or the bad news?"

_Please say good news..._

"Good news," everyone in the room said simultaneously.

I put on a fake smile. "Well, my team are working on the problem as we speak."

"And the bad news?" The Doctor asked bravely.

I took a deep breath. "The Final Great Time War just began, and you're all part of it"

**I KNOW, A LOT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. I NEEDED JACK TO JOIN THE GROUP FOR REASONS. THE NEXT CHAP IS ALREADY WRITTEN, AND IT'S GONNA BE GOOD ;)**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


	31. Chapter 30-Excluded

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE LANGUAGE THAT MIGHT OFFEND YOU, OR MAKE YOU LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF... ENJOY :)**

As I had planned, Allison and Rio teleported onto the TARDIS. They had been introduced to Jack, who flirted with both of them before Allison decided to punch him in the face.

_Still need to ask her about that..._

The Master is still here. He doesn't really have a choice. Yeah, we could teleport him out, but time says he is supposed to be here, fighting with us.

Donna, however, is no longer aboard the TARDIS. Sadly, we had to wipe her memory of us. After that, Rio brought her home back in the year which she left from.

I now understand what Jenny was saying about there being six.

_The Doctor..._

_The Master..._

_Me..._

_Jack..._

_Allison..._

_Rio..._

Even though that makes sense, I can't help but feel we're going to bring more people aboard. Actually, I know we're going to bring more people aboard, I just don't know who. But wouldn't Jenny have mentioned them?

Either way, we still need a plan for what is to come. It's a bit difficult to help make a plan, however, when you can't really say anything to help. The Doctor, the Master, and Jack are all trying to figure out how the daleks just appeared around Earth. I'm standing in the corner like...

_Are they all blaming me for this? Yeah? Yeah, they're blaming me..._

"So," the Doctor said after the three of them had their little guessing game. "We need to make a plan."

Allison raised her eyebrows in fake shock. "Oh, are we part of this now? I thought we were supposed to be teamed up with the big pillar we've been leaning against this whole time, and somehow make a plan that can stop a million daleks from invading Earth."

The Master rolled his eyes. "The daleks are already invading Earth, we can't stop them from doing something that they've already done."

Allison chose to challenge him. "It's not impossible. I've done something like it before."

"No you haven't"

"Oh, yes I have," she countered.

"And how could you of done that?" He said, getting deeper into the hell you might call a conversation with Allison. "You look like the kind of girl who acts the part of sex scenes in a movie because you can't get yourself a real boyfriend."

"Yeah, we'll at least I am able to participate in those scenes, unlike you, because your di-"

"Anyway," the Doctor intervened, trying to calm the Master and Allison down, while also trying to make Rio, Jack, and I to stop laughing our ass's off. "Why don't we, get back to the plan. You guys can...Settle that later."

Jack decided to make the situation better. "I can lead you two to the bedrooms if you want."

_I officially love planning wars with these guys, apart from the actual war part..._

The Master and Allison, neither of them being the blushing type, just glared at Jack, and then at each other because they had done the same thing as the other.

"Alright," the Doctor had gone back into serious planning mode. "We've got to get rid of the daleks somehow, and that somehow will hopefully not contain weapons."

"Doc, these are the daleks we're talking about, we're going to need weapons, and I'm not talking a pistol. I'm talking big, futuristic guns that cost billions of dollars."

I tried to hold in a laugh. "I heard 'Torchwood is bored, go get us some guns from the future so we can figure out how to use them after we've already killed everyone.'"

Jack gave me a look, and I gave him one back.

_And so today, begins the longest staring contest ev..._

"We need to split into groups if any of us are going to survive this. I vote Jack fighting, considering he can't die and because he had an abnormally large ego."

_Why does everything that Allison says sound like flirting..._

After hours of fighting, laughing, talking, and the occasional middle finger, we finally had a plan.

_A very shitty plan that in no way is going to work and will involve many deaths..._

I can't even tell them that the plan isn't going to work. There are millions maybe even billions of daleks either surrounding or on Earth, how are a few people going to fight off a whole army of killing machines?

The Doctor and the Master are to stay here and try to figure something out using the TARDIS.

Jack is going down on Earth to not only find volunteers to fight, but also to find some familiar faces to help. He wanted to call it Jack's Army.

Rio is going back to work because I told him to. I also told him to make sure Georgina was at home, and then I would send someone to help him later.

_I haven't heard one word about Allison or I..._

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, that's as good as the plan is going to get."

I cleared my throat, causing them both to look towards me and Allison. "The last time someone excluded me from something, it didn't end well. That was probably because I'd had a couple drinks, but still, what do we do?"

The two and Jack all exchanged glances and silently chose the Master to tell us whatever they were planning.

"You see, I'm not going to sugar coat it. You two are a big part of this war, and so we've decided that you two should stay in the TARDIS and-"

Allison was bitching at them before I could open my mouth. "I am not sitting in this fucking box while people die on the planet below. I might not have been born there, but I still have a place in my heart for that planet, and there is no way in hell I'm staying in here."

"You don't really have a choice," Jack said nervously as Allison grew even more pissed.

"I don't give a damn about what ya'll say I-"

I had to fix this. "Drop it Allison. I have a question."

She looked at me, shocked, while the Doctor waved me to continue.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I've seen more of the universe then any of you. I have seen different universes, many different universes. I have fought daleks again and again. My first death, was connected to the daleks, and so you all are telling me, someone who grew up destroying daleks, who you grew up destroying daleks with," I directed towards my childhood friends. "Is to sit in safety and do nothing. Is that what you are telling me?"

Everyone was quite. Nobody dared to move, nobody dared to do anything. We all just stood there.

"Yes. That is what we're telling you." It was the Master who spoke, looking at me with a look that I have seen, any times before.

The look that says I rank higher than you.

_And that look pisses me off..._

"Well I just want you all to know that that's fucked up. And it's not going to happen. We will not sit here and do nothing. We will help win this war."

**OH SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN. CITA AND ALLISON ARE NOT HAPPY ABOUT THEIR COMPANIONS DECISIONS. YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT... ;)**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ALLISON AND THE MASTER'S CONNECTIONS?! I THINK KOSCHEI AND ALLISON AND SOME DIFFERENCES TO SORT OUT...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**VOTE, COMMENT, AND BE AN EVIL STARFISH...**

**-EVIL STARFISH OUT-**


End file.
